Surrounded
by ChildLikeProblems
Summary: Eustass Kid suffers from terrible nightmares about his rival, and crush, Trafalgar Law dying. After another sleepless night, Kid is welcomed by the purpose of his nightmare breaking into his room. Overwhelmed, he does something he'll regret in the morning…Yaoi, MXM, KidXLaw
1. Chapter One

_**S****urrounded**_

**...**

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

The thin blankets surrounded his disturbed body like the darkness that shrouds a back alley ways of his meandering mind. The horrific images that haunted him corrupted his slumber. Images of...of someone, frightened, injured and dead. A twisted black feeling of fear grew within him as he slept. Tore at his dreams and tattooed permanent nightmares. Nightmares of him.

He'd dreamt of the same man every night. Constantly. Repeatedly. Obsessively. It was sick. Sick fixation that occupied his mind. Made him restless and fearful. Has something happened to the man? Was this dreams meaning something?

Quickly, he snapped up from the hotel room bed, panting and eyes widened in shock. Body covered in a thick layer of cold unwanted sweat - his clothes sticking to him. The image burned away slowly as his vision was filled with the shadowed room. A large bedroom window was left open fully to let a cold breeze enter.

It seemed he'd fallen asleep once more in his clothes, his fur coat laying behind him and acting like a mattress. Kid retreated from his bed, passing by the open window and glancing out at the full moon. It was enclosed by shining stars that looked like gleaming lights. He sighed loudly as he ignored the world outside and adventured into the bathroom to tidy himself up. Both his shirt and trousers grew uncomfortable due to being damp with sweat.

Flicking the light on, the expansive room lit up with a dull buttery light. Kid's eyes burned from the sudden invasion of light on his tired eyes. Stepping closer to the room, he stop before the mirror once more ashamed. He dared to look up to see the image of himself. Alone. Ruined. Frightened. His eyes met with his reflection and Kid frowned when he met with his own intense stare; black bags lay heavy under his bloodshot eyes, his skin was sickly pale and his red fringe pinned to his forehead and his googles falling down around his neck.

He quickly ran the tap and thrust his hands beneath before washing away the painful truth hidden on his face. Whatever nightmare he was currently still in, he'd fully woken up now. Gasping for air, he mumbled swears under his breathe in anger.

The lack of sleep was catching up on him, tiring him out to the extent where he didn't know if he was sleeping or not. Slowly, he took his black jacket off and discarded it on the floor. The reflection shows his metal arm and battle scars that seem faded on his skin. Yet, he knew they were there and who they were off. A string of fury rushed through his veins but he ignored it.

The lizard-print trousers fell to ground quickly by a click of his belt, it pooled around his bare feet and made them grow warm. But he couldn't care at the unwanted heat. Only his black boxers were left. He left them on and turned away from the mirror. Even his reflection grew tiresome to him.

Leaving the bathroom, he drifted aimlessly back to his bed where he decided he'd try and sleep some more. When he stood at the place where his thoughts became nightmares. It became very unappealing to sleep. He couldn't handle seeing the man's face again. Not tonight. The nightmare was like a film constantly stuck on replay. It dug deep to the core of Kid's soul and poisoned him with horrid thoughts. Of a man he had feelings for dearly died before him by some filthy stranger's hands. And he just stood there still. Watching. Laughing. Mocking.

It was just a mere dream, something he shouldn't take notice of. Still, something inside him believed it. That the man he liked was dead. And his nightmare craved on his fear and exposed it. Causing him to worry about something that might not even be true.

Kid had tried. He'd stole and searched through government files. And nothing. Not even one clue where the man was. He'd beaten a marine captain half to death to get answers and still nothing.

Resting down, he sat on the bed and buried his face into his hands. He should expect the worst. Just give up with the searching. Stop caring. Get on with his life. The man never really shown as affection towards him anyway. It was just a constant battle with him, and Kid only played to be get close to the angry bastard. What good that did him. Half the time he got yelled at and the over half he was ignored.

Sometimes he wondered if Law even noticed he'd fallen for him.

The name alone sent a strange shiver down his aching spine. "Trafalgar Law" He mumbled and small smile growing on his face. He'd gain such a thrill from saying the man's name. Yet the smile soon turned to a depressed frown.

"_Eustass" Law hissed as he stared daggers at the taller man leaning on the bar wall with a purple lipstick grin plastered on his pale face, like always. Kid constantly seemed happy, unlike himself. It hurt to smile sometimes. "Why is every time I'm in a happy mood, you ruin it by existing."_

_Kid grinned and jumped in-front of the older man with a sinful glisten in his eyes; stopping Law from entering the bar. "Don't lie Trafalgar, you enjoy seeing me. Admit it, you like me."_

"_I think you've drank too much. Why the fuck would I ever like a bothersome bastard like you." Law spoke snappishly, pushing passed Kid to enter the bar. His hand touching the naked flesh of Kid's chest. The redhead flinched at the frozen fingers and he felt his cheeks flush but he covered it with an awkward cough. Law removed his hand and shrugged the moment off. _

"_Oh come on Trafalgar, don't act like you're not attracted to me." Smugly, Kid smirked at the shocked man whom seemed more disgusted then wooed. His voice seemed a bit edgy and annoyed. _

_The muscle of Law's right eyebrow begun to twitch in an annoyed rhythm, "How could anyone find an __**annoying, stupid-ass bastard **__like yourself attractive?" He spoke rhetorical, mostly speaking to himself, nevertheless, Kid answered him._

"_You of course. I know you have the hot for me." Kid grinned and once more stopped Law in his path. This time Kid was the one to touched Law, he cupped Law's chin and caressed the older man's surprisingly soft goatee. "Just admit it Trafalgar, you want me." He whispered charmingly._

_Law eyes connected with Kid's beaming yellow ones and he signed. With narrowed brows he grabbed Kid's hand, threw it back at the man and turned, "Get over yourself." He growled and stormed away. His cheeks bright red in anger and his fist clenching harshly._

_Kid slapped his forehead and kicked the nearby wall, "Fucked up!" _

_Law froze for a moment. Then walked on._

Resting back into his fur coat, he felt his heartbeat faster at the memory. He was sure Law liked him. Maybe it was just his power that made him think everyone wanted to be with him. Kid was use to men and women obsessed with him, asking to fulfil every want and need. Mostly he was used to walking in a bar and instantly a woman asking him to join them in the bedroom. Law was different. He never once tried to impress Kid. It was just mild threats which the man never followed though. A twist of his stomach made Kid eyes close. He felt like an idiot for having a crush on his rival.

"Fuck this!" He barked like an aggressive beast, his heart pulsating in a dull, lifeless ache that echoed at the back of his head. Thinking about the man made everything worse. It just created a vortex of lonesomeness. Closing his eyes, he felt himself drifting back into a terrorist sleep.

A creek made Kid flinch, he glanced to the open window and saw a shadow cast on the floor. He snarled and stood up, ready to fight whoever was stupid enough to think of attacking him while he slept. Creeping to the open window, the shadow suddenly disappeared and Kid blinked. Was he going mad? Was the earth fooling with him? "I'm losing my fucking mind." Breathing out, he went to sit back down before he saw a person climb into his room, close the window and lock it exhaustingly. The person panted like he'd been running and rested down on the nearby wall. "Get…" Kid stopped when the person looked towards him panting with red cheeks.

The same man he thought was dead.

The same man he so deeply held affection for.

_**Law.**_

Kid stood frozen; his heart and mind at a total still. His eyes widened in pure shock. His breath cutting at his throat. He wanted to speak, but he couldn't.

It was Law; the beard, the sideburns, the tattoo's, the narrowed eyebrows. It was Law!

"Who?-Eustass-ya?" Law grunted displeased, the normal scowl lighted for a moment and his eyes shifted towards Kid with what seemed like joy, "Thank fuck I found you, you're hard to find sometimes." Was Trafalgar smiling?

In the spur of the moment, Kid fell forward, his arms wrapping around Law's neck and capturing him and tight embrace. "Thank fuck." He mumbled, burying his face in the man's soft, blackish blue hair, breathing in the man's rich cologne.

Law tensed, jumping as his cold body met Kid's warm one. Unknown to this sudden action, he stood still and waited for the brute's next move. When he'd heard that Kid was searching for him, his brain flipped in astonishment. He didn't react at first, not until it drove him crazy with curiosity. Why on earth would Eustass Kid want to see him? He didn't have anything the man could want. So, he visited the man. What he expected was the man to purpose an idea or call the Marine's on him. Not hug him!

A shallow sigh escaped Kid's mouth, he lifted his head of the man and stared deeply to the confused eyes, "Law." He hummed. And suddenly, he connected his lips with the tanned man's. A sudden twitch made Kid nervously break away, only then did he see the utter shock crawling around Law's eyes. Before he could say anything, he was pushed away.

"You!" Law wiped his mouth in disgust, "What the hell are you doing?" He growled loudly in anger, clenching his jaw tightly together, "You don't just...just kiss someone, pervert!"

The sudden realization caused Kid's head to bounce against the walls of his skull, he ran his fingers in his hair and fell on the bed. A smile curved on his lips as he glanced over at the man. Law could say or do anything and it couldn't break the relief of finding out the man was alive. Breathing. And...Looking the same. Which was a good thing. Through the two years he'd known the man, he never once changed. Indeed Law muscles seem to get stronger but, he still looked himself...like Law. The slim, sleek handsome man that Kid had a crush on.

Narrowing his eyebrows, Law returned to his normal scowl and moved towards the other man. He shrugged off the kiss as a greeting and remembered the question he was an about to ask, "What do you want?" He'd never meant to sound so fed up and tired yet he couldn't be bothered any more. He'd just been running from a bunch of angry villagers because he's pinched a few coins…for medical reasons.

"You." Gruff and full of lust, Kid let his true feelings show. He wore a frown and gave Law a pleading look, "I want you Law."

Totally missing what Kid had implied, Law believed the man wanted him to 'join up with him' and fight whoever the bastard was challenging, which he was going to refuse. "Why? After all this time, now you ask? No thanks." If only Law knew that what he meant was different to what Kid meant.

A flash of distress ran in Kid's eyes, "You knew?"

"What? Of course I knew. Did you get hit by a ship or something?" Law stuttered, his words coming out too fast and he got caught on his own tongue. It wasn't a normal thing he did when speaking but what Kid had said had caught him of guard. The whole atmosphere of the brute was strange. Usually, Kid would be laughing and threatening him in a playful manner. However, alone, the man was calm and...Actually normal. It made him wonder if this was Kid's true side. But Kid without a freaky smile was just a strange sight. Law's body grew warm; which could be because of the sudden weather change.

Kid did laugh but slowly, not a 'Hahaha' but 'Ha...Ha...Ha', his frown darkened and he spoke in a twist voice, "Are you an idiot?" He growled, Law was speaking about something else. Just making Kid feel worse. The man was alive but he still was unaware of Kid's unrequited love

"Excuse me!" Law barked, he pointed an accusing finger to the man. "Who are you calling an-"

"After all these years you're still oblivious." A crack of his voice made Law flinch slightly. "You still don't know how I feel..."

Law didn't know what to think of this. He'd come here to see what the fuck this brute wanted and now he was getting a confession. "What the hell are you going on about?" Law looked completely at a loss. For a smart man that he claimed to be, he couldn't read Kid body language or what the man was trying to say. A deadly stare was sent to Law and before Law could even breath his next breathe, he was grabbed by the arm and yanked.

"Stop it!" Law tried to stop the crazed man but Kid continued anyway. He landed on Kid's fur coat; it smelt just like the man and it tickled his cold skin. It was kind of relaxing.

Kid's mind was flooded with the sick fear of this being a nightmare. That Law wasn't really besides him. That the man he liked too much wasn't laying on his bed; waiting. Kid could just easily take the man…Kid climbed over Law, body between the long legs, and pinned the man hands, so hard that his finger nails dug into Law's wrists. The redhead gave Law full view of his face; his expression was lust and desire. A burning desire that Law still couldn't understand. One hand ghosted over his body and Law watched, not feeling an ounce of fear. He wanted to say that he thought Kid was going to kill him…but he didn't believe that.

The lips of his rival soon met with his in a demanding kiss. Law lay confused yet felt his body relax like he'd done this before. The kiss wasn't unpleasant, Kid's lips were moist and soft. It seemed like Kid wasn't just 'greeting' him any more instead giving him an actual kiss.

And like a trigger, it all made sense. Law nearly smacked himself for being so stupid. For being too unaware of his surroundings. Kid wanted to have sex with him. That was it. The stupid brute had been searching for him because he wanted sex. Stupid horny bastard! Damn him! And the cruel thing was that Law didn't once try and stop the man. He felt numb. Just numb under the man. Actually, it was quite a complement that Kid had gone to extreme measures to sleep with him.

The kiss broke when Law felt his black coat being zipped down, he gasped and Kid moved back slowly, like a tiger waiting to attack its prey. "Not resisting." Kid pointed out softly, mostly speaking to himself. He dreamed of this happening. For him to have such a beautiful treasure laying on his bed. In his dreams he dreamt Law was begging for him, but he knew that would never happen. He dreamt the man wanted him just as badly as he wanted him. But mostly, he dreamt that the man was alive.

Sighing, the older man rolled his eyes, "Your heavy, how can I resist?" Oh he wished he hadn't said that because Kid groaned quietly, a hard object now digging into his thin but strong thigh. And then everything seemed more real. "You got to be kidding me. You have no self-control at all! One kiss and your already hard."

A kiss was planted over Law's raging pulse on his neck as he spoke. The sudden realization that _**this **_was going to happen. He'd only just realised that Kid wasn't joking and was indeed ready to...Law didn't want to think about it. He couldn't think about it. He might have been with a many men before but he's only been on the receiving end once or twice. The lack of control over the situation made him feel weak. And the one thing Trafalgar Law hated was being dominated by _people_. He was about to comment but Kid's tongue was being a very friendly.

Teasing Law, the raven haired man felt teeth graze down his neck, and when he looked down his nose at the red hair tingling his chin, a fierce bite made him thrust up in surprise, "Oi!" He shouted.

Kid moved up and looked at Law, "Can you blame me? You know how long I wanted to fuck you," He purred and forced Law into a deep kiss. His wet tongue mixing with Law's confused one. Well, Kid's tongue moving while Law enjoyed the pleasures of having his mouth explored.

Law nose had shrivelled up in dislike when he heard the word 'fuck'. Gaining power, he pushed Kid back out the kiss, "Do you have to say it in such a vulgar way." He wiped his sleeve over his lips and went to sit up and leave. He was not taking part of this. If the brute was horny he could find someone else to fulfil is lust. Not him. The kissing wasn't bad but he couldn't play bitch to Kid. To _**him.**_

Laughing, Kid played along, pinning Law back to the bed. "Ha, why? Want me to call it sex? Anal? Shag? … Making love?" His voice grew silent, a blush invading his pale coloured cheeks as he waited for an answer.

"I don't care what you call sex, just get the fuck off me." Law hissed in discomfort. Movement wasn't working. Devil fruit power wasn't working. He was under Kid's command and it was driving him insane. And the worst part was that he was getting hard! Well he was beyond 'getting'.

Kid suddenly returned to his normal expression, a huge creepy grin. Rapidly, he got to work on removing the black buttons on the shirt that clung to Law's body. As he slowly removed each button, more and more of Law's olive, muscled, slim body revealed. Soon, the last button popped and he had full view of the beautiful chest. His breath cut short in his throat, he'd expected the man to be skinny and muscled but hell...the man was _hot!_

Diving in, he took the hard nipple between his teeth and licked over the bud. Law flinched and shuffle around at the unfamiliar feeling on his vulnerable nipple. Just as he got used to the long tongue, the redhead removed his mouth and begun to leave wet kisses over his body.

Kid panted when he detected a bulge in Law's jeans. Taking the clothed erection into his mouth, he watched Law squirm, "Get off-" He protested but his cries were unheard by the lust crazed man.

A zip echoed in the room and Law felt his member twitch at the cold wind that travelled around in the room. Quickly, he felt exposed. Kid pulled down the clothing in his way, also the shoes which he found himself liking, and came face to face with the Law's pride. The older man wanted to move. To free himself from embarrassment, but his try were hopeless. Kid had tight hold over him and escaping was pointless.

"Oh god," was all Kid could say. The tip was tinted red from desperation and spilling small droplets of pre-cum, positioning himself above the leaking erection, Kid breathed slowly the smell of heat and musk, his long tongue licked from the base to tip, the invasion on tangy, salty substance meeting his mouth. Instantly, Law's back arched and a small groan exited his mouth without permission. This bastard was driving him nuts with the teasing. He couldn't believe he was allowing this to happen. Why didn't he leave? Why didn't he fight? WHY HADN'T HE USED HIS POWER!?

The long tongue swirled over the bright red head, he chuckled just at the mere thought of Law wanting this. The man looked so angry, his brows closing together so tightly. Licking down the length of Law's length, he saw Law's eyes snap down. And then. His eyes met with the blurry grey orbs of Law. Hate and passion mixing in those eyes. Dare Kid say he saw a hint desire?

Just as his mouth raised up, he was thrown backwards by Law's foot. A powerful impact on his chest. "You...You..." The words couldn't be formed, but the half-naked man quickly covered himself with the only thing around him. Kid's fur coat.

Kid frowned, his eye narrowing to Law, "I said I want you."

"I don't care." Law yelled, fist clenching in anger, "You..." Maybe it was the look he was receiving or Kid's sudden lack of control over the situation. But Law felt pity for the man sat just opposite him. The black bags under his eyes, the sickly skin and darting eyes. Kid hadn't slept. The worse thing was the man probably had no idea whom he was attempting to sleep with. A hushed sigh and then his fingers running in his hair, Law asked. "Do you know what you're doing?"

Kid sat down and crossed his hug legs on the expansive bed, "I love you."

A sudden tension hushed into the room. Law looked blankly at him before rolling his eyes and attempting to receive his clothes without revealing his hard-on, "You're off your rocker."

"You don't fucking realise!" Kid clenched the sheets around him, "I fucking love you. I can't get you out my fucking head. Day and night all I think about is you. For the last five months I've suffered the most horrible nightmares because I thought you were dead."

Law eyes widened and he raised a brow in confusion, "You were worried about me?"

"Worried? Pfft, I was going insane!"

Taking a moment to think, Law snuggled into the fur coat and sniffed in his rival's scent, "If you...had feelings...why didn't you just tell me instead of forcing me?"

"Because I know you don't feel the same."

Law paused then smirked, "And if I do?"

"What?"

"What if I feel the same Eustass-ya? How would you feel?" Law wondered with a sly smirk growing on his attractive face. It seemed like he was teasing poor Eustass but even Law didn't know the answer to the question. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't…only one way to find out.

"I'd fuck you."

How **_cheesy_**. Law chuckled and moved slightly towards Kid. Placing his hand on the man's chest, he pushed Kid and the redhead fell backwards then Law crawled upon him, slowly, "I must admit, I do have some sort of _attraction_ towards you Eustass. It might just be hate or lust but I'm willing to … explore, I am a pirate after all."

"What are you implying?"

Law leaned in and kissed the redhead once and then backed up, checking the yellow eyes for safety. Kid lifted slightly so he was on his elbows and smiled. Moving closer, Law lips touched Kid's as their eyes stayed connected. He paused while his hands ventured over Kid's hard body, tracing the rock hard chest. Oh fucking hell Eustass had quite the body. Law had only realised now how hot the man. Breathing a steady breath, Law took like what seemed like an hour to close the distance between them and finally lay a proper kiss on the other man. When Kid tongue demanded entrance, Law denied him at first but soon gave in. His fingers launched on Kid's shoulders as the kiss turned harder and deeper. Kid body fell back down on the bed as Law begun to kiss over the man's body. He started with the man's strong neck and travelled down to the redhead's broad collar.

Kid's head felt fizzy and warm and he closed his eyes and let Law's mouth do wonderful things to him. This is so weird, Law just couldn't believe it. Lifting up the older man went to smile but got a sight a sleeping Kid. He looked down displeased at the sleeping man. He wanted to be angry but he knew that this man needed sleep so he left it…for now. Law got off the bed and covered his lover with the cover. He put a pillow underneath the man's head, "Dick."

* * *

**A/n - First chapter of a few, this isn't going to be as long as my other story but it is going to be quite emotional. I've been dwelling on putting this chapter up for a while, I've been going through a rough patch and been going to the doctors quite a lot, but it's just giving me inspiration to write. Thank you for reading and please review because I'd like to know your opinions :D**

**Okay, about the story. Kid and Law are my fav couple (think its a bit obvious) This story explores the effect falling in love would be for rival captains. Especially male captain rivals. Kid has been suffering terrible nightmares of his crush, Law. This is explained more on how his nightmares have not only effected him lately. Just to say...this whole chapter could just be a dream. ;) **


	2. Chapter Two

_**S****urrounded**_

**...**

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

_He was running. Where? He didn't know. Why? He didn't know that either. Kid just knew he had to run and keep running. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he could see the outline of the small village he was staying in. The normal stalls which was decorated with various items like meat, weapons and jewels looked raid, as if someone had savaged items. He ignored it and continued to run._

_Suddenly he froze on the spot. His legs giving out and he fell to the floor in a heavy thud. He panted out and lifted his tired eyes up. _

_A figure appeared from the shadows, his cocky smirk becoming highlighted under his hood. He knew who the man was…he just didn't want to admit it. "Give up already? What a shame. Here I thought you'd be more fun to play with." The man came closer and laughed coldly, "Look at you, __**pathetic.**__" The hooded figure kicked Kid on the shoulder, pushing the redhead back and laughed once more. Kid hissed at the impact looked at the red mark on his shoulder and covered it. "You knew when we started this it end like this. What did you expect?"_

_Then a click echoed in Kid's ears. _

_Kid eyes met with a pistol. He took in a harsh breath in. And then he felt the pain. A hot burning pain directed at the centre of his chest. He touched the spot, covering his hands in blood. _

"_Kid…" The hooded man said coldly and revealed himself. Law eyes were filled with anger…pain and guilt. Kid's head felt dizzy and his body felt weak, he fell backwards and breathed out his last breath._

**…**

Kid suddenly woke up with a splitting headache and his body on fire. He sits up and scans the hotel room carefully. His tired eyes settle on a shadow shifting around in the bathroom and he smiles. If he recalled Law was in his room last night and hopefully the man was still naked. Standing up steadily, making sure not to cause more pain for his head, he walks to the bathroom and opens the ajar door. What he was welcomed by was not what he expected.

"It's ten o'clock in the morning and you've just woke up." Killer stood at the sink with a toothbrush in one hand and a towel in the other. His masked lay next to the sink and was covered in dried blood. The blonde begun to brush his teeth while attempting to clean his mask at the same time. Killer failed at multitasking. Kid sighed and ran his shaking fingers in his hair. Law must have ditched him before Killer had entered his room. Would have been quite a funny scene to explain if Law was naked in his bed…he really didn't want to imagine Killer's reaction. He doesn't have a problem with Kid's sexuality. Far from it. He just loves to take the piss out of Kid or embarrass him. Oh God, he could picture what the bastard would say; _"How was he then?" _or _"Never knew you liked the man in uniform." _Kid rubbed his aching eyes at the thought. "Something wrong Captain?" Killer asked concerned, Kid was about to answer, his mouth opening before Killer spat out the toothpaste. Then the redhead shut up and frowned.

Killer raised a scarred brow and looked at Kid with a suspicious look, he waited a bit before saying just in case Kid was going to answer him. But when he didn't, he spoke, "Nightmares?" He dropped the toothbrush on the side of the sink and raised his mask. The silent response served as a yes. "Wanna talk about it Kid?"

The fact Killer had used Kid's name made things personal and Kid felt more confidant and secure. "Yeah. This time was different though. The person who normally died in my dreams…well…he shot me."

Putting his mask back down, Killer rested back on the sink and crossed his arms, "Strange." Kid had told him about how for the last months he'd had nightmares about someone dying; although he never said who and Killer never asked. This was some sort of an improvement.

"I know nightmares are meant to symbolise something but fuck shit I'm just confused." The redhead said truthfully and rested his back on the door frame. His thoughts once more penetrated by the mysterious doctor. Where was Law? Why wasn't he here? What happened last night? He remembered pinning Law kissing him back but that's it. He nearly punched the wall in anger because he'd forgotten!

Adjusting his helmet within his hands, Killer put his mask back on then sorted his hair. Kid wondered if Killer was even listening to him until the man nodded and breathed out a happy sigh, "You seem like yourself today." He said it to himself but Kid heard.

"What do you mean?"

Killer got off the sink and sauntered towards Kid, he laughed sneakily and wondered into the hotel room. He ignored Kid's question and said what he was meant to do; "Get dressed, we're leaving soon." With that he left.

Sometimes Kid didn't understand his first mate at all. He disappeared back into the hotel room and begun to dress, only realizing his coat was nowhere to be found.

**…**

The weather outside could not be ignored. A frosty chill infuses the air as Kid leaves the hotel without his first mate. Killer had said he would met his captain back on the ship after doing an errand. A shiver is sent down his back making him jump slightly. He looks around the village cautiously and his eyes land of the solid white patches of snow. It's bright, fresh and Kid kept his eyes hurt staring at the pure shade considering he'd been in a dark hotel room for hours. Kid walks closer towards the snow, the crunch of snow underneath his feet makes everything become real. Small pieces of the snow end up falling upon his red mane and he stops himself from smiling. The snowflakes kiss his exposed pale skin, melting immediately. He kneels down on his feet and cups ups the fresh snow. The coldness and wetness invaded his fingertips.

Kid knows Law likes snow, he'd told him once when they ran into each other months ago. They'd met in a shady forest by accident...

_A peaceful walk in the forest always calmed Kid down after a spar with his first mate. He couldn't remember why they had be arguing over something pathetic and one thing lead to another and they ended up colliding fists. Wire ended up getting in the middle and throwing them of the ship, telling them to grow the fuck up before stepping foot back on the ship. Kid had stormed off and that's why he was deep within this shady forest trying to calm himself down. As he walks deeper into the forest, he sees a blue light in front of him and a woman scream. Kid reaches for his dagger and gets closer to where the light came from. _

_Hiding himself, he puts his back on a large tree and peeks to the scene in front of him. What he didn't expect was to see a young, short haired blonde woman lying dead on the floor. He gets off the tree and investigates. The woman looks as if she's been stabbed in the chest in a clean cut. Her clothing and make-up suggest she was either out last night or she's a hooker. Seems like she took business from the wrong type of man. _

_Suddenly a twig snaps behind him and Kid looks back at the area where the sound came from. Nothing. He returns looking at the girl but his eyes met a pair of glowing grey eyes hidden under the shadow of a hat. Trafalgar Law stands before Kid holding his bleeding sword and looking rather annoyed that Kid had disturbed him. "Explain yourself Eustass."_

_"No." Kid frowned and looked down at the pretty dead girl, "I never you were that **type **of man."_

_Law looks down to the body then back at Kid. With an icy chuckle, he places his sword back into its holder and answers the man, "I'm not. She followed me and I can't have that." Charmingly, Law walks over to the body and checks the girl's pockets. At that very moment, the sunset just above their heads and cast a lazy light over Law's attractive features and tanned skin. Kid gawks and bites his lip. He tries to distract himself. _

_"Is she a marine?" _

_Law's looks up at Kid – the stare showing that he was right. Confused at Kid's intelligence, Law frowns slightly but his frown turns to a striking smirk showing he was impressed, "Indeed she is, she's dressed like this to 'watch' over me without me realising who she is. Mistake." Explaining himself, Law stands up and mutters under his breath, "Why am I tell him this."_

_Kid heard it but didn't say anything, "So…would you bang her?"_

_Law looked disgusted._

_"Take that as a no." Awkward._

_"Would you?"_

_"I've seen..." Kid glances down Law, "Better."_

_Law looks confused for a second but quickly changes the subject, "It's going to snow tonight."_

_"I'm guessing you like snow?" Kid stated. The man had a snow leopard hat on after all._

_"Yes. Snow is cold, I like cold." Law turned to his side, "Excuse me Eustass, how I love our chats it time for me to leave." With that the man begun to run away, leaving a Kid alone. _

The crunch of the snowy footsteps made Kid jumped up, his back facing the other person. He grinned, knowing it must be Law. The man had returned. Kid turned about to say some cheap cocky joke only to stop mid-turning. The person behind him looked at him with a smile. "Chief?" Heat asked, holding a box full of fruit and vegetables.

"Fucking hell Heat." Kid growled, his face showing that he was disappointed. "What the fuck you doing out here?"

Heat shuffled nervously under Kid's intense stare and shrugged the box slightly, "Killer asked me to go fetch some these fruit and vegetables. He also asked me to see if you were ready to leave…I'm sorry to disturb you." The blue-haired man shyly left his captain, rushing towards the deck.

"Wait-! Heat!" Kid followed after. Heat stopped instantly and turned. Kid wouldn't admit or apologise for being a dick but Heat already knew why his name had been called.

"I'm fine captain, I know how you've been lately with the nightmares." Heat tried to cover up his captain's behaviour which just angered Kid more. Sometimes he loved the fact Heat was under his thumb, unlike Killer who'd state his fucking opinion whether Kid liked it or not. But God he wished Heat would just yell at him. "I haven't seen snow in years…I was just surprised to see it."

Heat nodded. Understanding Kid. "It' weird how the small thing can mean so much."

"Yeah." Kid answered slowly.

Heat smiled and gestured to Kid to walk with him. His captain followed. "Where's your fur coat chief?"

"Dunno, I searched the entire hotel room and couldn't find it, guess Killer took it when he brushed his teeth in my room. By the way, why did Killer have blood all over his helmet?" Asked Kid remembering the shit attempt Killer did when he washed his now pink helmet. What normal person washes their bloody helmet when brushing their teeth, it's the weirdest combination in the history of the world.

"A guy started on him in the village saying stuff about…pirates." Heat admitted, looking rather guilty for some reason. Obviously it was linked to Heat but Kid didn't ask. Killer had sorted it and that was that. No need to cause more of a fuss.

"Sure." Kid said not believing him but dismissing the subject anyway. He had better things to worry about like the whereabouts of Law. Wait! "What time did you start shopping?"

Heat thought for a moment, adjusted his hold on the wooden box then answered, "Er, about 6."

Okay, maybe Law left around that time. He seemed like an early bird (more like someone who didn't sleep) now how could he word this. He couldn't just blurt out have you seen Trafalgar Law. He'd rather save himself the unwanted questions. Of course he trusted Heat, but he was bad at secrets. Maybe he could ask if any pirate captains were roaming around for safety reasons. Yeah! "Hey Heat have you seen any pirates wandering around?"

Thinking, Heat stopped for a second then continued to walk. "This village is empty."

"Oh…"

"Why have you seen someone?"

Kid shook his head and inched his chin. Heat looked at his captain and Kid returned the look. Heat quickly breaks the stare and looks to the ground as if he had done something wrong. Kid shrugged it off and made his way down the old port and to his ship. The sound of rustling leafs made him turn back at the nearby bushes. He squinted his eyes harshly watching the movements each leaf made. Making sure that L…

"Chief?"

Kid flinched, his face growing red like he'd been caught in the act. He stormed quickly off and on the ship. Leaving a very confused Heat to wonder why his captain had suddenly got embarrassed.

**…**

Kid's captain quarters was a mess. Maybe that was an understatement. He forced the black wooden door open with a heavy push and made sure to lock it behind him. He leant his back against the wood and glazed into his messy room. The walls were black painted wood and the floor was a dark wood. His yellow eyes landed at the desk besides the door, its edges being bashed from the times he'd kick his door open. On top of this desk was the typically thing; paper, pens, random drawings, books, note books and condom wrappers. Kid made sure to throw the wrappers into a nearby full bin. Next he moved to the double bed in the left-hand corner of the room. It was tightly in the corner so that there was no way in getting in the over side. The sheets of the bed were a dark purple and the cover was a strange black and purple dip dye shade. The bedside table had daggers over it and a gun with three bullets in it and one besides it. He also had an ashtray and a couple of read letters. His wardrobe was at the bottom of the bed on the left of the door. One of the wardrobe doors had fallen off (broken by Kid) and was shoved half-assed under the bed. Kid's clothing was scattered around the floor and a purple rug was somewhere but it couldn't been seen. Finally, there was the bathroom door opposite to the bed, in the right-hand corner of the room.

Kid wondered into the middle of the room and looked out the window that was just above the bed. The curtains which used to be there were gone. Ripped or burnt. Kid couldn't remember. He moved to the desk and opened a small note book. Opening the book, he looked at the first pages, seeing how they described his first days on the sea.

"You need to tidy."

Quickly he turned, dropping the book to the ground. "Why you in my room?"

The man shrugged, "Was looking for a needle to stich one of the lookout men's cuts, thought you might have one after _that_." He pointed to Kid's metal arm.

Kid scowled. No one took the piss out of his metal arm. Especially not Wire! "Shut up you Tranny."

"Charming." Wire muttered and walked to the exit. He opened it with ease but before he left, he gave Kid a teasing look and joked, "If you haven't detected young Eustass, you're the one wearing make-up, not me. And a cardigan."

"Nice _stockings_ Wire."

"Nice _eyebrows_ Captain."

With a heavy kick, Kid slammed the door, successfully kicking Wire out the room. "Bastard!" He laughed, hearing Wire laugh behind the door as well. Locking the door once more, he took off his cardigan, throwing it into the room somewhere. Opening the top draw of the desk, he took out a pack of cheap cigarettes and a blue half-full lighter. He placed the stick between his lips and lit it up. With a deep inhale, he breathed out the smoke with a pleasant smile. He'd told Killer he'd quit, but having one once in a while won't kill him. Throwing the lighter back in the draw. He went over to his messy bed and sat down on it. How he missed the tidy room of hotels. Opening the bottom draw of the bedside table, making sure to have another drag of his fag, he took out a small folded brown piece of paper. He kicked the draw closed and opened the sheet of paper to reveal Law's bounty picture. He'd had this since they first met, he didn't want to look like an idiot when they first met and get his name wrong.

Taking the stick from his lips, he tapped the ash on the small ash tray on the bedside table and looked at the doctor. Was last night another of these nightmares? His head was already all over the place did he really need this. It was getting out of hand. Now he was dreaming that Law was in the room with him…it seemed so real but is that just the illusion on dreams? Closing his eyes, he placed the paper on his bed and stood up. This headache was driving him nuts, he should have asked Wire for something before kicking him out the room. The cigarette stayed between his index and middle finger. He dropped the cigarette in the ash tray about to go into the bathroom before he heard a loud bang on the deck.

Jumping up, he ran to the door, unlocked it and ran out to the deck. Men were running around shouting and cursing. Killer was trying to calm everyone down meanwhile Wire was tending to Heat who was sat on the floor holding his shoulder. Blood was pouring down the blue-haired man's hand and shoulder, staining the man's clothes. Kid rushed to his first mates side, "Who did that!" He pointed to Heat. Kid's fist were clenching and his heart was racing. It been ages since he'd killed someone and he wouldn't mind taking his anger out on the asshole who hurt his crew-member.

"**THEIFS!"**

A voice yelled and Kid grin grew. "Some action." Killer didn't bother stopping Kid as his captain rushed to the side of the ship and jumped down on the pier.

A group of smug looking bandits stood at the tip of the pier holding out varies weapons. They all wore the same coloured red bandana around their foreheads and black clothing. The leader stood in front holding the gun that had shot at Heat. Instantly Kid's eyes shined with a mad anger. No fucker hurt is crew and lived. No one. Kid didn't hastily run forward and attack. He wasn't stupid. He took long steps towards the men and stood about 6 metres in front of them.

"I believe you stole some of our goods and we'd like them back." The leader aimed the gun at Kid's head. Seems like this idiot didn't know who Kid was. Amateurs move.

"Do you know who I am?" Kid asked with a smug grin.

The leader shrugged and chuckled, "Some nameless pirate."

"Er leader." Said one of the bandits.

Another said, "Captain…"

The leader paid no attention and continued to rant on, "Now be a good pirate and give us our food. We'll leave you in peace and not in pieces."

"Oh no, you made a pun, you bloody genius!" Kid laughed, and raised his hand, "A good leader listens to his followers." And like that the whole group's weapons flew towards Kid, creating a metal ball. He looked behind him seeing Killer and gave him a nod. Free weapons. Kid dropped the weapons behind him on the pier. Time to fight.

The leader stood gob-smacked at what had happened, "You're a devil fruit user?" He mumbled out.

One of his follows yelled out, "He's Eustass Kid!"

The idiots face drained pale.

Quickly Kid got to work into killing this wasteful humans. He strikes on with his foot and another with his metal fist. The leader panics and runs to the back of the group. Some attempt to fight while overs run. Kid makes sure to catch up with every one of them. Soon all the followers lay on the floor either dead or badly hurt. The leader stands shaking and looking at Kid with hopeful eyes. Laughing coldly, Kid grabs the man's collar and lifts him off the ground. The man begins to cry and struggles under Kid's tight grip.

"Please…."

"PLEASE!" Kid growls, "You shot my crew mate!"

"I have money…gold…women…"

Kid frowns, "None of that interests me."

"PLEASE, YOU CAN HAVE ANYTHING. ANYTHING!"

Kid opened his mouth to speak but before he could even breathe a gun shot rang in his ears and the man before him was shot just above his ears. Kid looked at the dead man and dropped his body on the ground. Someone beat him to the punch, "COME OUT COWARD!" He yelled.

"Oi Kid, we gotta go!" Killer called over, throwing the last weapon on board the ship.

Kid frowned and looked around the pier. His eyes stayed on that bush from before. He turned on his heel and returned to his crew. Heat's arm was bandaged up and Wire gave a reassuring nod to Kid. The redhead was pleased and went to his first mate. "Bandits."

"Tell me about it." Killer muttered, "I ran into them before, killed have their men. They kept saying we stole off them." He shrugged.

"We did?"

"This was before I stole off them. Someone had already had and they were blaming me. Cheeky shits." Killer crossed his arms in fury.

"Well I'm happy they did." Kid wiped some of the bandit's blood off his chest.

Killer laughed and shook his head, "You smell like shit."

"I feel like shit."

"You are shit."

"Fuck you Killer!"

"Fuck you Kid!"

Suddenly both men burst out laughing leaving the rest of the crew looking at them in confusion but understanding. These two were weird. End of story.

…

The day soon become night and Kid had returned to his bedroom to clean up. He exit the bathroom wearing nothing but a fresh pair of grey boxers. His hair had already bounced back up to its normal flame like way and he held it up with a black bandanna he'd stolen.

Returning to his room, he took no notice of his surroundings and threw the wet towel on the desk and opened the middle draw which contained his nail vanish. Dumping the glass bottle on the table, he moved to the door and opened it. "OI KILLER, I'M HUNGRY!"

A loud voice came from the other side of the ship, "MAKE SOMETHING TO EAT THEN YOU LAZY BASTARD." Ugh, making food was so boring. He was going to ask Heat to make it but the man had just been shot and was probably asleep. The kitchen was on the other side of the ship and that meant he'd have to get changed. And by changed he'd have to find something to cover his legs. Looking around the room he found his favourite pair of lizard print trousers and put on his black boots. Sorted. Wondering out from his room, he walked down the corridor. He peeked into the male quarters to see that none of his crew members were sleeping. It was half twelve at night so he expected no one to be sleeping. He continued his walk and waved to a few of his men who passed. He peeked into the medical room and saw Heat sleeping and Wire watching over him. Wire looked over to Kid and mouthed out the words, "He's fine." And Kid nodded, leaving the two men.

He finally reached the kitchen, which was next to the small room which was changed into a bar. The crew were in there and Killer. (Of course the watchmen were out on deck) They were laughing and having a good time, making Kid feel proud. Opening the kitchen door, he searched the fridge and found a can of good beer and ham. Next he searched the cupboards and found bread and butter. Sandwich! He got to work making his sandwich, buttering the bread and laying the ham on top. "Perfect." He praised himself and took a large bite.

"Where's mine?"

Kid jumped and turned around and came face to face with someone he never thought he'd see again. "Law?"

The doctor sat on the table with a leg crossed above the over and a teasing pout on his face. It appeared as if he'd been sat their for a while considering he looked rather comfy."Missed me?"

The sandwich came unimportant as Kid threw it on the counter and attacked Law. Pressing his lips against the other's, Kid slipped a hand down and grabs one of Law's perky butt cheeks and the over wrapped around the man's middle back. Law opens his legs and wraps them behind Kid's back, pulling the man closer and pressing his tongue into the man's mouth. They both explore their partner's mouth. They break the kiss to gasp air, then go back at it. Blindly they pull at each other's clothing. However, Law would rather not do _this _on a table so he pulled away from Kid. "Enough off that, I'm still unsure about this." He used the back of his sleeve to wipe Kid's lipstick off his face.

"You fucking dick, don't fuck with me Trafalgar." Law just looked at Kid blankly; not bothered by the threat. "Where the fuck did you go, I thought I had another dream!"

"You fell asleep when I was about to go down on you so I went for a stroll to think about all the confusion things you said to me and I ended up in a bar talking to some waitress. Very pretty, you'd like her considering your sexuality and all. Bi-sexual I assume. Must be, because I've seen you with woman and men. You prefer woman because you're with them most or do you prefer men because you confessed your love to me last night…" Kid gave him an annoyed look. "I'll get to the point. This woman was telling me about how her ex-lover or something had recently married and he invited her to the wedding. As soon as she saw him she burst out crying and left the wedding."

Kid stood up straight and crossed his arms, "Why you telling me this?"

"I don't know." Law shrugged and got off the table. Heck if Kid didn't understand what he just said then his loss. He took the sandwich and beer and led the way out the kitchen.

* * *

**A/n - Not please with this chapter at all. -_- I've written it four times and it doesn't seem to get better but hopefully you understand what is happening. Oh and Law at the end is supposed to be acting quite weird. It's explained in the next chapters why. Oh and the Kid's pirates swear a lot...i mean a lot. Don't be shocked that in everything they say they have a 'fuck' or 'shit' threw in there. It's only to build up their rude attitudes. **

**Thanks to very one whose following+fav this story and a huge thanks for reviewing :D **


	3. Chapter Three

_**S**__**urrounded**_

_**...**_

_**C**__**hapter **__**T**__**hree**_

* * *

_Doctor Trafalgar Law slouched exhausted on a stool tucked in the far corner of the bar. In his tattooed hand was an expensive glass of port. He took appreciative sip, savouring the rich taste. His tired eyes dragged themselves over the small bar his feet had dragged him too since he left Kid sleeping in the hotel room. Everything that had happened was whirling around in his head and he couldn't make sense of it. He'd nearly took Kid up on his offer right there. Opened his legs and let the aggressive, murdering, arrogant dickhead have his way with him. And he bet, no he knew, it be fucking brilliant._

_Nearly slamming his drink down on the bar top, Law let out a heavy sigh filled with frustration. This was bad. Really bad. He couldn't get Eustass off his mind. The man had confessed his love for him. What violent, selfish, cruel pirate captain admits their love for another captain? It was so weird! _

_The question which kept running through Law's mind was…did he feel something for Kid? He couldn't deny he wanted to test Kid's ability's in the bedroom. But could this lust be just a cover up for his true emotions? Could sleeping with Kid just unlock that feelings? It been a long time since Law had been in a relationship nevertheless slept with someone. Ever since he became a pirate captain he'd not really bothered with that side of his life. But now-_

"_Excuse me sir." A charming voice awoke Law from his thoughts. He glanced up to see a very attractive woman. The woman had high cheek-bones and an oval-shaped face. Her eyes were a light shade of blue and they beamed like stars in a void of darkness, not doubt they were the most enchanting aspect of the facial beauty. A look alone showed Law the girl's whole life story, as if she'd written it down within her eyes. _

_She was very young, around the age of 19, although her eyes showed experience beyond her age. She wore thick black eye-liner, her eyelashes thick and long. Her eyebrows were thinly plucked and shaped into an arch. Her nose was straight and small and her lips were painted red with lipstick. Her natural, thick, straight hair was golden blonde. It bounced freely down her face and back. Her peachy sun kissed skin was natural and she was around five foot four, but she had extra height because of her heels. _

_The outfit she wore was a barmaid uniform. It fitted her curvy, busty body and left none for imagination._

_Law finished his observation. He scoffed, uninterested, and continued to drink his wine. _

_The girl frowned and leaned against the bar, showing her bust to Law. _

_Finishing off the last drops of his port, he slammed the glass in front of the girl, "Another."_

"_Men from all other the world can't resist my charm." The girl pointed out, she sounded quite full of her._

_Law rolled his eyes and lifted the empty glass towards the bar man. The man nodded and walked over with the bottle. He filled Law's glass up and went to leave until Law spoke, "Leave the bottle, I'm going to need it." He nodded and put the bottle next to Law and left._

_The girl continued to stand there, a frown now on her face. "Oi-"_

"_Listen to me clearly. I'm not fucking interested in you. If you couldn't tell you're not my type." Law snapped, knocking back his wine like it was a shot. He started to fill his glass up again, "Leave!"_

_She didn't listen and instead sat down._

"_You are just as persistent as __**him**__." He mumbled under his breath. The girl seem to giggle._

"_I see." Law looked at her with a burning stare but she ignored it. "You're having love problems."_

_Law scoffed. Maybe drinking wasn't the greatest thing to do, seems like he becomes easy to read. He looked down at his half full wine glass and breathed out heavily. Who thought Eustass Kid would be the reason why he was so confused. The man was an idiot. An idiot he so badly want to sleep with. These stupid human emotions! He was telling the truth when he told Kid that he didn't know what he was feeling but he was willing to try. He wanted to try…"He's a moron."_

"_Yeah, tell me about it." Oh God, no wonder this girl came over here. She wanted to tell him her own life problems. Drinking his port, he listened anyway. Had nothing better to do. "I had a boyfriend once. He was a really man. He used to do everything around the house. I used to just sit there and watch him clean…but then we fought and we broke up. Two months later I get a letter telling me he was getting married and I was invited. So, I did what I do best. Dressed up and stormed it, showing him what he missed out. As soon as I saw him…standing there…happy. I ran out. Crying. I let the best thing that ever happened to me go. Now look at me." She glared down at herself with disgust. "Single and asking lonely pirates to bang me in the toilet."_

_Law looked at her in shock, his glass hovering over his lips. The shock on his face was transparent. He's judged this woman wrongly. She wasn't a cheap whore as he thought. She was a sweet, heart-broken girl who was just looking for some company. And she found this company in travelling men. He'd met her type before - the woman who just wanted attention and used their bodies to get it. Sometimes all they needed was someone to just show a bit of compassion. _

"_Enough of my problems." She said, "What's happening between you and this guy?"_

_Law laughed slowly and narrowed his eyes at the liquid in the glass, "If you asked me that a couple of hours ago I would of said nothing. But now I'm just confused. He's meant to be my rival. We're supposed to hate each other…but our tries are in vain. I don't think we can hate each other." A blush spread across his cheeks and nose, "When I felt his lips on mine I felt like my whole body surrendered – that I was used to it. As if the man who I've spent months yelling at was the same man I spent nights with…"_

"_Sounds to me as if you have feelings for this man."_

_Again Law laughed. "It sounds like it._

…

It was weird for a guy who'd never been on his ship to know exactly where the captain quarters was. It was weirder that the same guy had snuck on his ship without any of his crew realizing. He was going to punish them in the morning for being so oblivious. What if Law was a marine, they'd be in prison and-wait…not the problem right now. The problem was that the doctor, a very sexy doctor, was on his ship in an awfully happy mood and was leading Kid to his own bedroom. Well that sounds very inviting.

Law stood at the bedroom door holding the handle with his back still turned to the redhead. He looked over his shoulder and smirked. Making Kid wonder was the older man was thinking of. Then he opened the door and grabbed behind him and dragged Kid inside the room.

Kid back slammed on the door and before Kid could react Law reached up and pulled Kid down into a kiss, pressing his soft lips against his. Kid holds Law's closer and the older man gasps at the warm, large hand and cold metal one on his body. They break the kiss and Kid rests his head down on Law's shoulder. Law sighs with contentment.

Standing there for a couple moments, Kid kisses Law's neck softly. He traces his teeth down before tugging at the tanned skin. Law moans softly and pushes his hips against Kid's. When they finally break away, Law looks away from Kid's fiery eyes, mumbling something under his breathe. "Your rooms a mess. How dare you want me to stay here?"

Is Law only changing the subject because he's embarrassed? _"How cute." _Kid thought…Did Law just say he's staying? "Are you staying?"

Rolling his eyes, Law descended further into the room, "I'm interested in why you've been having nightmares about me. So yes, I'm staying for a while." _Like hell was he going to admit the real reason._

"Thanks for asking." Kid grunted annoyed but this was all an act because he was far from annoyed, he was actually thrilled.

Law scoffed and sat on the bed, next to his sword, coat, gun and black bag. Then Kid's questions were answered from earlier. Law must have sneaked into his room first, dropped his shit off and then came looking for him. If he got in here that easy then…he saw that the window lock had been broke and he frowned, "You broke my window?"

"So?"

"SO! That's my fucking window!"

Law dismissed Kid's anger and started to clean the room up. He begun by picking up the clothing on the floor and putting them in two piles: clean and not clean. Kid just watched Law, seeing the man bend down, then up, then down, then up, then down, then- "Are you going to help?"

Kid shook his head to rid the thoughts and spoke, "Na, it's hotter seeing my own personal maid clean up."

Bad move. A half-full bottle of aftershave was thrown at Kid. It missed on purpose but the point was made. Going to help Law, Kid took the clean clothes and putting them in his wardrobe. This went on for a while and they gotten into a few chats, one being. "Did you shoot that bandit?" Kid asked as he opened the bottom draw of his wardrobe and put his jeans in.

"Yes." Law finished putting the clothes in piles and searched the room for a laundry hamper…surprisingly it was empty. Now he began putting the dirty clothes in the hamper.

After putting the clean clothes away, Kid started on tidying his desk up. He picked up his journal from the floor and placed it in a pile with the others. He put all the pens and pencils in a cup and binned any rubbish. Why did this feel normal…two rival captains cleaning a bedroom…he glanced back at Law who was moving his stuff off the bed. He put them at the end of the bed next to the wardrobe and sorted the cover out. He puffed out the pillows and sighed happily at the tidy room. Law's eyes met with Kid's and they exchanged smiles. Law sits on the bed and glances to the broken window lock.

"I can fix it." Kid came over and sat next to the man. He scoops Law up and onto his lap in one quick motion. Kid was very strong and Law was quite light. "So you going to tell me what's with your weird mood?"

"I've had many men confess to me, and practically kill just so they can be with me, but I've never thought a rival captain would. I never thought Eustass Kid would confess to me. Just. God." Law sat straight up on the man's lap and stared Kid right in the eyes. "I'm on your ship, in your room, on your lap and preparing to share a bed with you. Yesterday morning I would never have thought this would happen."

Getting the message, Kid placed Law besides him and stood. He went to the desk draw and took out a cigarette and his lighter. Law watched confused at Kid's sudden change of mood. The redhead lit the fag and took in a drag. He put the pack and lighter back in the draw and turned back to Law. "I get it Law."

"Do you?"

Kid shrugged, quite annoyed and disappointed but he knew this was better than nothing. "Yeah." Kid put out the half-smoke cigarette and sighed. "You can sleep in my bed, I'll be back later. Nothings happening tonight."

Law nodded and laid back on Kid's bed. The redhead left, closing the door and locking it from the outside. The doctor closer his eyes and breathed out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Well…this is not what he expected to happen.

* * *

**_A/n - Gosh Kid stop being such a dick ! *_* Just think of how he feels, mouths of wanting Law and the moment he gets him he has to wait. Anyway, thank you for reading, I'm sorry if this is seeming rushed . :)_**


	4. Chapter Four

_**S**__**urrounded**_

_**...**_

_**C**__**hapter **__**F**__**our**_

* * *

A week had passed since Law joined the ship. The crew hadn't really seemed that bothered that the doctor was on the ship; or more likely none dared to ask because they'd face the wrath of Kid. Most comments were kept as whispers when Law passed by. Of course the doctor heard what people were saying about him but choose to ignore it. Some had asked if they were together and others wondered if Law was using Kid for sick experiments. He didn't expect Kid's crew to understand. Heck he didn't even expect his crew to understand. He just felt that he needed to help Kid until the man had recovered from these terrible nightmares. Strangely, the more time the two spent together the untrue that became.

After a night with the crew, Kid had returned later that morning, slightly drunk and welcomed by a half-naked Trafalgar Law laying in his bed asleep with the covers only half-way across his strikingly tattooed chest. Kid stumbled closer. He attempted to stay quiet so he didn't awake the older man but his tries were pointless. Law shuffled around under the covers for a second before opening his eyes. Law raised his body off the bed and looked up at Kid. "What time is it?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

Kid gulped rather loudly and directed his eyes towards a small clock hanging over the desk. "5:37." He said, reading the digital clock exactly.

Law flopped back on the bed with a tired sigh. "Fuck sake."

"Just go back to sleep." Kid said as he took off his boots and trousers. He lifted up the cover and got in next to Law. Suddenly an awkward silence washed upon both men as their warm bodies lay close together. Although they had laid in bed together for the last week, it was becoming more aware that the pair were beginning to act like a couple. Kid bit his lip and tried to hold back suggesting something _inappropriate. _On the other hand Law just closed his eyes and forced on his breathing. He had a problem when he got nervous or embarrassed that his throat felt like it swollen up and he couldn't breathe. This had been happening around Kid a lot. The other day he was in the shower and Kid had thought it be sweet to join him. Law nearly chocked when the redhead had wrapped his warm arms around him and whispered into his ear.

The room grew strangely cold and Kid thought it was the perfect opportunity to make a move. He turned himself so he was laying on his side facing Law. The doctor met the man's stare and nervously smiled. Kid would admit that the mood between them was far from 'romantic', but the little glisten of want in Law's eyes was enough to get Kid aroused. With help from the alcohol of course. Kid lent forward, hinting to Law that he was about to kiss him. The doctor got the message and laid fully straight so Kid could shadow over him. Lightly, Kid kissed him. For a moment Kid could see the confusion on why this was happening in Law's eyes but the man soon closed them as he begun to kiss back.

A hand explored around Law's body, slowly it crawled down to Law's black boxers and then underneath. The doctor flinched and broke the kissing to look up at Kid. The redhead gave him an apologetic smile and removed his hand. Despite the lack of hand contact, Kid continued to kiss Law senseless. He didn't know why Law had suddenly changed from when at the hotel when he wanted sex to now where he seemed scared of it. He'd tried a couple of times in the past week but Law just made an excuse. Was there something Law was scared of?

Sluggishly Law pulled away and looked to the wall; avoiding Kid's eyesight. "I ca-"

"Has it been a while?" Kid quickly asks before Law could speak that word.

Law frowns then pouts. Confirming Kid's question.

"I see…have you ever had anal?"

Law rolls his eyes, is this man really asking him this, "Of course I have. But I'm normally the one on top."

"Oh…" Kid thinks for a bit, "Do you wanna be on top?"

The doctor freezes for a moment and looks at Kid. He looks down at that chest to the man's lower area then back to Kid's fiery yellow eyes. "No."

"Do you want me to set a mood or something"? Kid was really trying. He wanted this so badly but he also wanted Law to want this as well. He'd do anything to make the older man happy. "Like with candles and shitty music. Or take you out to a meal or to the show so you can-"

"…what the actual fuck are you going on about?"

Kid laughed slightly, although he was being serious he could tell how that idea had crept Law out. Candles and music? Was he going crazy? He'd never of offered to do that to any of his past lovers. Well Law was different to any of his past lovers.

"Anyway…before you mentioned that you'd had other men confess to you. Did you get with any of them?"

Law looked unmoved by Kid questioning his romance history, or how random the question was. Stalling some time, the older man sits up on the bed and rests backwards. He casts his eyes down to Kid for a moment before gaining some confidence, "A couple."

The smile Kid wore was obviously fake; the metal hand clenched ever so harshly. He didn't want to show that he was jealous or angry that other men had touched Law. And he wanted to know more details about why Law was nervous. "Anyone important?"

Law sighed and closed his eyes, recalling the memories that happened years ago. "I've not really had much of a sex life. Most of them were just night stands. Don't think anyone had much interest in me. Well before I met you."

It was hard to believe some who was as good-looking as Law didn't have a line of men and women devoting their love to him. "Like fuck, you're fucking gorgeous."

Shocked, Law glared at Kid with a burning blush across his face. He couldn't believe Eustass Kid just called him gorgeous. Isn't that something you call a woman? Whatever, it was still very embarrassing to be called. More nervous, Law mutters out a response, "I don't understand you sometimes. Of course I've had my share of men. But it's not that many. There was one man who I thought I had strong feelings for but I soon learnt that was a big lie." The more Law spoke, the more his voice became sad and full of hurt. Kid wanted to hug the man and tell him that he didn't want to know but he just couldn't make himself speak. Like his mouth was glued together. "I was around the age of 16. We both lived in the village I grew up. I was the child who sat in the back of the class unnoticed. Trying to keep myself hidden so I didn't get bullied. I hadn't got my devil fruit power yet so I could be considered weak. Anyhow, I'd stayed back at school to help my teacher with something and **he** was there. Probably in detention. The teacher had left us in the room alone and he was very persistent to get my attention…we talked for a bit and he'd made a move…" Law shook his head, getting uncomfortable about spilling his guts, and he coughed, "He's dead now so-"

"He's dead?"

An evil smirk appeared on Law's lips.

"Oh." Kid laughed with a crooked smile, "That's the Law I love."

Suddenly the room got silent.

"I-I-er-ignore me." Kid shifted away and turned so his back was to Law. "I'm just saying stupid shit."

Kid felt Law move about and expected the man to leave his bed and go sleep somewhere else. Which he hadn't done before but there was a first for everything. Waiting for the man to climb over him to get off the bed, Kid instead felt the man lay down behinds him and snuggled up like a kitten. "L-Law?"

"Night Kid."

The redhead smiled and closed his eyes.

…

The usually angry redhead woke up in a cheerful mood, a mood he'd never felt for what seemed like years. Kid woke up from a pleasant night and got out of bed. He opened the curtains and looked out to the open sea. The sun was only rising so he guessed it was around the time of 8. It was winter after all. Small specks of snow drifted down from the sky and Kid smiled thoughtfully. Something about snow just made him smile.

Behind him was Law; the man's gentle snores just went with the peaceful moment. Kid eyes moved towards his lover and he chuckled quietly. Law would probably deny that he snores, and to tell the truth they didn't really sound like snores but soft sighs. The sound just went with the content sleeping look on the man's face. Law was indeed the most amazing person he'd ever met.

These last months had changed Kid for certain. He felt mature. Like the boy he knew two years ago had finally grew into a man. Those nightmares had been an eye-opener for him. He'd never of depended on anyone years ago. He found it hard to trust his crew nevertheless a lover. The nightmares had shown how precious everything was…But the past is in the past and he wanted to focus on his present. His future with his crew and with Law. He had Law to thank in a way. The man had a massive impact on his life considering they'd only met each other a hand-full of times.

A loud knock broke the silence and Kid mouth twitched at the rudeness. He turned around and opened the door with a vicious snarl. But his face soon dropped when he saw Heat standing with a plate with Kid's typical bacon bun on it. "Heat? What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting!" Kid protested but the blue-haired man walked into the room and rested the plate on the desk.

"It's fine Kid. I can't be lying in bed all day." The man innocently said. "You need me to cook for you anyway."

"You got _**fucking **_shot!" Kid yelled, "You have a fucking excuse to be a lazy shit."

A shuffle and a tired moan alerted Heat that he wasn't alone. Kid eyes shot open in a flash and he looked over to the waking Law. The doctor rubbed his tired eyes and yawned, "Stop yelling Kid."

"Morning Trafalgar Law." Heat greeted. "I'll go get you breakfast now." And the man rushed out the room, slamming the door behind him.

Law blinked a couple of times and looked at Kid then grinned, "Food~" With that the doctor fell back on the bed. Kid smiled and sat down besides Law on the bed. The redhead brushed the long hairs of Law's messy hair out the man's face and lent down to kiss him. Law reacted quickly and put a hand other his mouth and shook his head, "Morning breath."

"Like I give a shit." Kid pulled Law's hand out the way and kissed the man quickly before Law could do anything. Moving backwards Kid frowned jokingly, "You were right, poisons' breath." He laughed and Law just rolled his eyes. For a moment, the two just ended up looking at each other, as if what they were looking at didn't seem real. Law raised his hand and ran it down Kid's neck to the man's shoulder. The warm hand met the cold metal and he shivered, "Sorry." Kid muttered and went to remove his hand but Law stopped him and grabbed the metal hand. He brought the hand towards his cheek and closed his eyes. Kid was amazed at what Law had done. Most people were disgusted with the metal arm. Law seemed to be quite pleased about it…

"Did you have a nightmare last night?" Law asked as he opened his eyes and looked at Kid seriously. "You were tossing and turning again."

"_Doctor mode activated" _Kid thought and he shrugged, "Just the normal." He lied as his lips curled into a fake smirk and he moved over on top of Law and kissed the older man's neck, "Let's talk…or do something else." The man continued to kiss Law's neck. Attempting to change the subject.

"Eustass-" Law wiggled around as Kid begun to brush his teeth down his neck, "We need to talk about this-this is-serious." Kid continues his travels downwards to Law's tight boxers. He rubs the area for a while; feeling it go harder. Although Law was trying too hard to stop the redhead, his tries are in vain as Kid freed his member from the clothing. "Wait-" Not another word was spoken as Kid opens his mouth a descends upon the head of Law's half-hard cock. Taking in inch by inch.

Law sighs happily and sinks down on the soft bed, exulting as the horny brute has his way with him. His lips leave stains of purple lipstick behind; secretly leaving Kid's mark on Law's most private area. The erection is full by now as Kid eagerly drinking in every drop of precum Law has to offer. He continued to bob his head up and down Law's length, now and then stopping at the tip and pressing the tip of his tongue harshly down at the slit to hear Law's sexy moans.

It been a while since Law had been involved in anything sexual. Therefore what came next really didn't surprise Kid in the slightest. The older man let out a compressed moan of satisfaction as he came into his lover's mouth. Almost falling back to sleep in the comfort of Kid's bed.

Kid sat down on the bed with a smutty grin and gulped loudly, making Law blush. "You bastard!" The older man raged and pushed Kid back on the bed so the idiot laid on his back. How dare Kid change the subject by sucking him off!

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." Kid laughed.

Law stormed off the bed, pulling his boxers up while he moved, and went to open the door before noticing that there were two plates on the desk now…

* * *

_**A/n - Ahhhh it's been a week since Law has been on the Kid pirate ship and things are developing nicely. Confessions of pasts are being made and Kid is hiding what nightmare he had the previews night. Dare I admit I was growing kind of bored of the sexless Kid and Law. It just seems out of place. So I added in a little scene in to add a bit of passion and humour. However, the reason why Law is suddenly very shy when having sex with Kid will soon be revealed. It does connect with the boy Law had fell for when he was younger. Anyway, any questions be free to ask, I love to know how you guys are feeling about this crazy story :)  
**_


	5. Chapter Five

_**S**__**urrounded**_

…

_**C**__**hapter **__**F**__**ive**_

* * *

Law just stared at the running water. It swirled around the kitchen sink until retreating into the drain. He couldn't help but watch it. It was an amazing thing. So hypnotizing. Where did the water go when it left eye-sight? Why was he so interested in such a trivia thing? Speaking of trivia things, he wondered how his crew were? Was Bepo okay? Had Shachi pulled another prank on Penguin? He missed those guys...What was he even doing in the kitchen anyway? Oh yeah…he looked to the empty plates left on the counter. He and Eustass had finished the breakfast Heat had prepared and Law had offered to clean the plates while Kid went in the shower to 'rid' a rising problem. Law felt kind of cheeky not helping his new lover but he didn't want to disappoint Kid. After all, Kid had showed great technique in certain sexual areas.

The door behind him opened and footsteps grew closer. Law didn't bother to turn because he just couldn't remove his eyes from the water. Showing your back to an enemy was stupid but Law knew none of Kid's crew would dare lay a finger on him. The redhead was an awful person to get on the wrong side of. Law was lucky to of only heard about the crude things Kid had done to his victims; not saying Law wasn't worse.

"No need for that." Heat voice spoke behind him as the man stood beside him, picking up the plates. "I'll do these. You go back to Kid-"

"I'm not his _**object**_." Law grunted as he took the plate from Heat's hand and a sponge from the sink. He started to wash the plate, his eyes glaring down at a certain mark on it. 'Go back to Kid' what a joke! What was he supposed to do? Blab more of his private life to the man then have sex with him? He was Trafalgar fucking Law!

Heat shuffled awkwardly backwards as he watched the angry Law wash the plates…he was shocked they hadn't broke with the tight grip the doctor had on them. "I didn't mean it like that." The man protected himself and put a hand on Law's shoulder. The doctor flinched and stopped washing. Heat removed it quickly thinking that he'd done something to offend. The man went to leave the room before he unleashed Law's anger but Law spoke before he could move.

"I know." He put the plate on the drying rack, took the other plate and begun to wash this one in a slow circle motion, "I'm just annoyed with myself. Ignore my childish anger. I don't know what's wrong with me lately."

Heat hummed in understanding. "I'll make you a coffee then, I bought a new type which seems to just relax everyone." He opened the cupboard next to Law with his good arm and took out the kettle. While he was doing this Law saw the large scar on Heat's arm and frowned. This was a knife wound. Quite badly done, he must admit.

"Who cut you?" Law asked as he placed the last plate on the drying rack. He heard no answer and he turned to look at Heat, whose face had gone to a reminiscing look.

Heat moved the tap head towards himself and filled the kettle, "We were in a fight quite a while ago and the crew got split. Kid and I ended up in a small deserted bar. At the time I was knocked out but when I awoke I found Kid sowing my arm up with some sort of thread. The table that I was laying on was covered in blood and at first I thought it was mine. It was five days later that I realized that Kid had been shot but he didn't do anything about it…" He shifted to the oven and flicked the flame on. He placed the kettle above it and continued his story, "…He'd probably of died if Killer and Wire didn't find us."

"Wow." Law muttered. Kid must really adore his crew to risk his life to help theirs. Dare he say that the man was a true pirate captain? "He's really something _different_."

"That's a polite was to say it." Heat laughed. Law laughed as well.

"Anyway," Heat took four cups out the cupboard (Law guessed Heat came in here to make coffee in the first place) and then took out a jar of powdered coffee beans from another. He poured what seemed like the right amount in each cup and asked, "Do you take sugar and milk?"

"No sugar, yes milk."

Heat nodded and put the coffee jar away. He stepped over to the fridge, took out the milk and returned to his previews place. He poured a teaspoon of milk in each cup and added two spoonfuls of sugar in one cup. Then he returned the milk. By this time the kettle was shrieking and the blue-haired man poured the hot water into the cups. He discarded the kettle back on the stove and stirred the cups with a spoon. Finally finished he passed Law two cups and picked up the other two. "Law." The doctor looked to the man, "Don't hurt my captain." With that, Heat left quickly without much else to say. Leaving Law to sip on his coffee with a troubled thought in his head.

…

After taking Kid the coffee and finishing his own, he pair had spent the whole day apart. Law had entertained himself in the medical room and Kid had been training his crew. When the day was nearly at the end, the pair ran into each other and Law was took by the hand and lead through the ship. Law protested and struggled to get out the brutes grip but Kid just laughed and continued to pull Law with ease. Law knew there was no danger with Kid, the man wouldn't dare lay finger upon him. Something about being with Kid just makes him feel safe even if Law's confidence is misplaced. Even though it seems like they had been walking forever, Kid stops in front of a closed door. He flashed a crooked gin before letting go of Law's hand and opening the door.

Law walked inside the room and is welcomed by the strangest sight at all. He didn't know what he'd been dragged to but this hadn't even crossed his mind. It appeared to be a leisure room. There was a two sofas in the middle of the room; black leather and three seat. Between them was a dark wood coffee table with a a spread of snacks upon it. Behind it was a fringe and a microwave. The walls were two colours, one colour light blue and the other dark blue and were vertical strips. A smell of freshly cooked bread hums around the room and the smell pulls Law more deeper in the room. "Why have you brought me here?" Law asked, not turning around. But he could hear the door close behind him and Kid walk away. The sound of a bottle of wine uncorking makes Law turn and look at Kid. "Eustass?"

"I've missed you all day." The wine babbles warm and softly in the glass bottle as he pours it into a glass. The redhead walks over to Law and wraps his hands in front of the man and rests his head on Law's shoulder. In his hands were the two glasses of wine and he lifts one up for Law to get.

"Thanks." Law rests back into the embrace and sighs happily. This was so intoxicating. It was Eustass was controlling him and he could stop himself from doing something stupid. What he wanted to leave the ship...Actually, he needed to leave. He had things to do...people to see. He'd be a foul to deny how much he wanted to be with Kid. Even though the idiot was a cocky prick with a sarcastic and angry attitude, he wanted Kid so badly it was beginning to hurt. He thought about this man every second of the day and wanted to hug and kiss this man. To leave would only save him. Law took a sip of the wine for alcohol support. "I'm leaving when we get to the next island." It's not like he didn't want to go he just had to.

Golden eyes narrowed in anger and they glared with confusion. The two piecing grey were shielded by a thick brick wall, hiding Law's true feelings from Kid. This relationship was dangerous. Two rival captains should never be this close. But the point of trying to stop what was growing between them was worse than dis-alarming a bomb; one wrong move and your life is in danger.

He chugs the drink down his throat to stop the growing pain in the pit of his stomach. No one wanted their lover to leave them for however long it'll be. His nightmares were already settling down but that was because Law was here, with him! He just feared what would happen when the man left. Would his nightmares get worse?

Law stirred from the intense stare from Kid. He was shocked that the glass in the redheads hand hadn't smashed yet considering the harsh grip the man had on it. "_What?" _Kid mumbled in disbelief, his voice quite but it was enough to be heard.

"I need to go find my crew." Law said softly, his words sounding harsher and Law could literally feel his stomach twist in disgust. He hated how bad he was sounding. All he wanted to do was hug the other man. Wrap his arms around Kid and tell him that they'll met again. They will.

Kid laughed. Law eyes widened and he was caught off guard. Kid was laughing? No wait this wasn't the normal sound of cheerful happy laughing. It was full of hate and sarcasm. Kid was mocking him! "So that's it. You just going. I won't see you for more months!" Kid barked.

Law yelled back, "It's not my fault I have more important things to do then service you."

"You son of a bitch!" Kid's clenched his jaw. "So all this means nothing to you? I'm just a free trip?"

Law clenched his free hand and his brows knitted together, "FUCK YOU KID. You have no idea how I feel." With that Law stormed out the room in a angry huff.

* * *

...


	6. Chapter Six

_**S**__**urrounded**_

…

_**C**__**hapter Six**__**  
**_

* * *

A beat. A single beat of a hearts cry echoing throughout the chest of the living. How it whispered and caressed the weak emotion. Nurtured it as if it was a mother to its child. Trafalgar Law lay awake in the darkness of Eustass room. The cover. The sheets. The pillows. Even the air smelt like the man. And it drove Law crazy. He's attempted to fall asleep but ended up waking up as soon as his dreams turned to Kid. He knew this was going to happen if he came here. He was doomed. That's all he could say. He was doomed to cherish this weak emotion.

"_I love you."_

Why had Eustass said that?

"_I hate myself." _Law thought. _"I'm beating myself up…wondering what's wrong with me. Why he'd confess to __**me.**__ Why would Eustass ever care about ME? The man can get better. The man __**deserves**__ better. Someone will show more concern about him…show him more love." _Although the thoughts were strong and persuading. Deep down Law knew they were wrong. He knew…he knew…he was just scared. This emotion was far scarier than any battle he had faced. He was just confused on why this was happening to him. _"Heck, the most reckless killer's fall in love. This emotion feeds on humans. It makes us stronger, weaker…stupider." _Truth be told…Law knew as soon as he left that bar that night, he'd already knew that his feelings towards the redhead.

The noise outside the small room had silenced and the light of a candle had gone. Snores of the crew men could be heard with a mixture of rain knocking on the broken window. Law sat up on the bed and peeked out the window at the sea. He pushed the window fully open and squeezed his body through it once more. Landing down on the deck. He knew Kid would soon be tumbling into the bedroom drunk and rowdy and Law couldn't handle it tonight. He needed to think. Especially after his display today.

The thunder cried in the darkness of the night, its voice hoarse but powerful. Its lips blew a soft cold breeze over the still ship. Its tears running down from the clouds and resting upon the decks floor. Every so often, small kisses were planted on the side of the ship. Pushing it closer to its destination. Law stood still as the rain poured. His body getting soaked. His eyes were looking on the ground, a puddle had formed and his reflection lay within it. He saw a confused man. His mind cloudy with thoughts and feelings of another. Every so often, a single tear drop of rain splashed on his reflection and his image disappeared within the ripple.

His heart clenched in pain. The emotions could never be named as it was just a sin to think about them. To think that he had fallen so deeply. So madly. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Yet the worse. With one word, one breath, his heart could be broken. When had he become so tender...so pathetic? The moment his lips had lay with Kid's, Law knew. Maybe that's why he was scared. Could the fear of being loved...scare him? Could it ruin him? Break him down until he was mere dust on the ground. Or could it make him stronger. Make him a better man. Did he deserve his lover? Did he deserve to be happy? To be loved?

Law raised a hand and caught the rain drops in his hand. He watch them fall and crash to the ground. A string on his heart cut as he felt them run away. Even they didn't want to be with him. No one did. Kid would find someone new. Someone younger. Someone who had the same desires as him. Law was just his rival who annoyed him. He was a nightmare. That's all he was.

Law slammed his fist against the ships banister as he fell to his knees defeated. Why had it felt so good? So natural? Being held by your enemy shouldn't make him feel so secure. So protected. Why had he been so stupid to allow lo-lust to control him? He wanted to cry. To scream. To yell until it woke the ship's crew up. But he couldn't. As soon as his mouth opened, not a single sound exited his mouth.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" A rough voice said into the wind. Law head didn't snap back in shock because he knew who it was. Eustass had found him. Ironic because it was on the man's ship.

Law shook as he stood, with bitter grey eyes he connected his stare with Kid's. The growling yellow eyes sucked him in like a whirlpool. "Stop this."

"How? I can't help loving-"

"DON'T SAY IT. JUST SHUT UP." Law shook his head rapidly and covered his ears. "Please just don't say it." Those words scared him. He was man who lived without fear yet those words made his heart clench. His body tingle. He hated the new control Kid had over him. He hated knowing someone once again could have control over him.

"Say what? That I love you? Want me to fucking ignore these fucked up feelings. Want me to deny what I feel." Kid growled in anger, he got closer. Law only stepped backwards away from him in a strange fear. "I can't stop what I feel for you." His voice drained out into the stormy sky. "I can't stop thinking about you."

"These emotion are nothing more than lust. You don't love me. No one can love me." Law lied. He lied and lied to himself until he started to believe it.

"How dare you think I would be so stupid to pass lust off as love?" Kid defended. Couldn't Law just accept this? Couldn't Law attempt that it wasn't just Kid feeling it...that he wasn't the only one that had fallen. Determined to show Law his true emotions, his human hand reached out and grabbed the wrist of Law's right hand. And slowly, with slight restriction, the hand was pulled and laid on top of Kid's rapid beating heart, "This is what you do to me. You drive me crazy. When I came into the room and saw you weren't there I panicked. " Law's eyes slowly drifted close as the beat of Kid's heart was sending him deeper into a world he never wanted to visit.

"Eustass-" Law protested and slid his hand easily away, "I can't. I'll only mess up."

"Then mess up. Life's about making mistakes and learning from them." Kid grabbed Law's hand again, but this time it was only to stop the man from running. "I want you. Only you. I've never wanted someone as much as I wanted you."

Law didn't let go. Instead, he clenched Kid's hand harder. He was terrified on what to say. Should he accept? Fall for Eustass and be loved. Or should he reject? Run from it all like a child running away from its fears. The questions were suffocating him. He knew the answer already but he tried so hard to persuade himself over wise.

"Every hello ends with a goodbye. I can't let myself be hurt…not again." Law answered, those words seemed like the only thing he could say to get his point across. Kid had to understand that they were pirate captains. They had too much responsibility, Law had too much pride, and he couldn't risk it for some emotion. Again, his heart clenched.

Kid's eye twitched. The water was beginning to soak his fur coat and he found it grew heavier and heavier by the passing second. "I'll never say hello to you again then." Kid joked lightly. Law laughed half-heartedly. A soft, lullaby smile light up on his features.

"Trafalgar, let's go back to my room."

…

The warm embrace of the candle light set a romantic atmosphere in this dark moment. What had brought on this sudden moment confused the redhead but he knew that it was coming someday. Law sat on right-side of Kid's large bed. Its sheet stuck to his hands. Kid removed his fur coat and sat next to the man. He combed down his wet hair and sighed loudly. Law flinched and looked to his hands, waiting for Kid to speak.

"I don't know what I've done wrong." Kid voice was miserable. Law felt quilt build up within him.

Law said slowly, "You've done nothing at all."

"Then why are you doing this?" Kid asked, his voice seemed more annoyed but Law knew the man was only trying to mask his pain. "Don't pretend you don't feel anything."

Law gulped. When did he put his defences down so much that Kid could sense any type of emotion? When had he grew so weak? "I've let this get the better of me, we should finish it."

"NO!" Kid yelled and stood off the bed. Law felt the extra weight bounce back up and he flinched again. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you feel nothing."

Law didn't bother to look up because he knew that he was fighting a losing battle. He did however, stand. His body felt disgusting with his clothing sticking to him. He took off his black jacket and hat. "I'm using your shower." He announced and begun to walk away. Kid didn't speak and just stood of the bed looking out the window - now with his back to Law. The doctor turned to see the man's back hunched, he ran his fingers in his wet red hair and then rest his face into his hands. "Please get changed, you'll get ill." Law said slightly worried. Kid only nodded.

Walking away, Law felt his heart clench again. This was tense. Kid mood was growing dangerous. It was just a matter of time until he flips. He closed the bathroom door behind him before he let out a sob nevertheless, he didn't cry. Locking the door, he took off his clothing and let them dry. He'd have to borrow some of Kid's clothing tonight.

The shower was unwelcome. The warm water couldn't wash away the thoughts processing so quickly though his head. Law let his head fall down as he stared down at the water disappear twirl into the drain. He needed to answer Kid sometime. If he didn't, he wouldn't only lose his lover...but he might as well break his own heart. He choked on air. This was messed up. Two captain shouldn't fall for each other. More importantly, not two male rival captains. Law turned off the water and sighed. The more he thought, the more he wanted to just run back into the bedroom and tell Eustass that he wanted him. For that man to hug him.

Taking a robe from under the sink, Law placed his wet clothing over the bath tub so they'd dry and unlocked the door. Kid hadn't moved since he left. Body still hunched and paranoid. "Kid, you're going to get a cold if you don't-"

"Have you made your mind up?" Kid asked sadly. Law knew what Kid meant and he walked to the tip of the bed so he could see Kid's emotion. The man was distraught. His eye in a pit of sadness. Kid eyes met with Law's, "Tell me."

Law went to move but Kid reached out and stopped him, "Please..."

The doctor's eyes darted away and he didn't answer. Kid stood before Law and cupped the man's face in his hands and forced the man to look at him, "Tell me you want to leave and never look back."

Law was in shock as his breath was took away at the sight of the man. All he took note of was Kid was extremely close to him and all he wanted to do was kiss the man. The doctor grunted as a response and moved close to the redhead. He leant in slowly, letting Kid realize what Law was doing. Law eyes fluttered close as he waiting for the man to kiss him.

Kid almost felt hesitate to kiss the man before him. With all this happening, was Law kissing him to prove his feelings or to change the subject.

A few seconds passed and Law gave up on waiting and pushed forward and engaged Kid in a powerful passionate kiss.

Kid felt the strange desire penetrate brutally through his body as a tongue swept onto his lip. Surprised, he opened his mouth and let Law's wet muscle slide in. They rubbed against each other playfully. Law wrapped his arms around Kid's broad shoulders and deepened the kiss. His body aching for more. The two arms around Kid's neck begun to tremble and tears flowing down Law's checks.

"Law?" Kid pulled away, "What's wrong?"

Law shook his head and breathed in shakily, "I dunno." He laughed as the tears continued to fall and he kissed Kid once more.

* * *

**_A/n - SUDDEN FEELS! Sorry this chapter has been written since I uploaded chapter 5 but I keep rereading it and wondering if It's to early to have Law break down. But I said this story was going to be short...sooooo_**


	7. Chapter Seven

_**S**__**urrounded**_

…

**_Chapter Seven  
_**

* * *

The bland taste of bitter, cheap beer was his morning beverage. Eustass Kid lent in the open window in the ships bar, the vast open salty sea crashed on the sides of the ship and slowly rocked it from side to side; like a child in a cot. The sky was bright with different shades of light blue. It was like a canvas; open and ready to be coloured with his name.

He stood alone, his mind lost in a maze of thoughts. The half-full beer in his hand was cold and made him shiver ever so slightly. He could hear the distant voice of his crew in the kitchen munching down at their breakfasts. He wanted to be alone. Just to think.

The only thing on his mind. The one thing that would never leave him alone was the doctor. The Heart doctor. He couldn't stop his mind running riot as he dreamed of the man. His lips. His breathe. Even his voice sent Kid in a never-ending dream of pure paradise. He wanted Law like he never wanted something so badly. He needed Law. His chest swelled in pain. He would asked Law to take the day to think then talk to him because last night was too emotional.

Footsteps could be heard, he guessed it was Heat. He was the only one who sought him out. Wire was always busy and Killer...Killer would of called him. Tilting his head slightly, still not able to see who it was, he grunted, "I'm not in the mood Heat. Just leave me." The footsteps grew louder as the person grew closer. And behind him stood the person. Kid was going to turn, to face the person and ask them to go. But the body pressed against his back tightly. Two arms wrapping securely around his stomach and Kid grunted in discomfort...he thought it was Killer taking the piss, "Fuck off Killer!"

"Kid..." The male spoke, "I-I was thinking..."

Kid breath caught in his throat and he nearly choked, "Law-"

"Please don't speak, just listen." Law said bashful and buried his face into the back of Kid's shirt, "You asked me to think about us last night after what happened. I said stupid things and so have you but within this time on you ship Eustass I have come to terms with what I want-"

Kid gulped, here it was. Law was buttering him up to save hurting his feeling. Kid took away Law's arms with his free hand. "Don't. I know your answer. It was stupid for me to ask. You were upset yesterday and you didn't know what you were doing-" Facing the blushing doctor, Kid went to leave. He couldn't handle seeing Law looking so perfect.

"No!" Law grabbed Kid's hand. Although the man was smaller and slimmer than Kid. He managed to turn the man around and met the sharp yellow eyes he adored. "Kiss me."

Kid jumped back shocked, "Wha-"

Law's lips instantly pressed against Kid's as he runs his hands through bottom of Kid's red hair. Ever so eagerly sliding his tongue into Kid's mouth and lavishing it with eager. Kid always loved Law's kisses. The man had such a thin tongue that teased his tongue to nicely. Slowly, Law pulled away with a watery smile and took Kid's metal hand. "I've been quite unfair to you Kid." He flirted with a hiss. Kid raises his naked brows in mid shock and confusion on what the man could be hinting at. Until the older man was unzipping his pants and holding onto his soft member.

Gingerly Law held the cock in his fist, he runs his fingers up and down the stiffening flesh; feeling its pulsating veins. He pulled down the foreskin and teased the growing dick. Kid shivered at the touches and plants a few kisses onto Law's neck. Law was such a tease. He looks up to Kid with a sexy smirk and guides the redhead away from the window and onto the sofa. "Sit Kid." He orders and Kid quickly sits. Law kneel down between Kid's thighs. Lewdly, he kisses up the underside, worshipping it with his lips and leaving a trail of moist affections up the hard cock. Law circles his tongue around the soft reddening head. Then quickly running down and harassing the nerves pulsating nerves. Kid groans and runs his fingers up the side of Law's cheeks; the man's soft sideburns tickling his cheeks. Law shivered when the metal fingers touched him, "Cold." He mumbled and pulled away from the cock. Kid flinched and removed the metal hand.

"Sorry."

Law continues to lubricate the hard cock; his eyes just looking at Kid wishfully. The cock pulses with pleasure in Law's hand and he ready's himself to take in the large dick. Open his mouth, the tip enters his mouth and he begins to take in into his mouth. Kid closes his eyes and opens his mouth in a slight pant. Deeper Law takes in the inch's and drinks in each drop of salty pre-cum. Kid moves his hips steadily; helping Law with movement.

"Law..." Kid mumbles out and stops the man. Law releases the member from the warm, wet embrace. The man stands up and undoes his jeans, "Law?"

"I need you." Law whines and pulls his jeans and boxers to the floor. "I want this so badly Kid...it's driving me insane." He pushes Kid back on the sofa and rests down on Kid's lap. He opens Kid's fur coat and takes out a bottle of strawberry lube. Rolling his eyes, Law flicks open the lube bottle and pours the cold goo onto Kid's hard erection. The man growls but Law continues to rub it up and down the moist cock.

Kid is in a world of awe as Law does everything. It was quite a shock considering Law wouldn't of done this a couple days back.

Law grips the throbbing cock and lifts it up, raising it until it stands erectly. Breathing in steadily, he pressed the member to his unprepared entrance and lowered down. Law whimpers but continues anyway. Kid grabs Law's hips and slows the man down. The feeling of having Kid finally inside him, the hot flare of the cock pressing against his prostate. Both bodies blazing in pleasure. When the cock lays fully inside Law's tight body, the doctor quickly wraps his arms around the redhead and lets out a held in sob. Kid could only imagine the pain his lover was going through. He nuzzles his face into Law's neck and hushes the man down. Kid moans softly; he's so warm inside, burning with lust and cock dripping with arousal, Law's innards stretching so perfectly to fit around every contour and groove of Kid's shaft, yet squeezing him tightly in. "Just relax Law. You should of let me prepare you before-"

"I couldn't." Law yelped, "I couldn't wait." With that he pulls back and balances himself on Kid's shoulders. He supports himself by bending his knees at each side of Kid's thighs and rises. Every thrust that Law does onto Kid gradually speeds up and Kid grunts every time the welcomed heat takes in his throbbing member. He pumps Kid in and out, slapping back down with lewd, wet smacks that can doubtless be heard from the kitchen. The feeling is more than breathing-taking. The pleasing sensation of Law driving himself onto Kid while moaning out was fueling to Kid's need to release.

"Eu-eu-eu-sstaaass." Law moans as his eyes roll back into his head. His thrusts become powerful and strong as each stroke hits his abused prostate. Kid helps Law as he guilds the man's hips up and down, successfully embedding the inches further into the man. Law still seems in slight pain but it is easily masked by the great pleasure; his face is blissful. It wasn't until now, that Kid had noticed that his lover had removed one of his hands from his shoulders and was tossing himself off. By the looks of it Law was close.

It feels so good, so marvelous, that Law just can't keep up the fast rush. His moans become louder and his hand clawed at Kid's shoulder. Kid takes full control and slams into the doctor harsher; his grunts turning into wet pants. It was getting too hot and their bodies getting too wet to care what they sounded like. Both slammed harder into each other as the desperately try to get closer than they are. "Oh god." Kid moans and presses and kiss to Law's chest, "Sooo fucking good."

Kid's outbreak of speech causes Law to talk, "Full. So full." Law head falls down onto Kid's shoulder as he quickens the speed he has on his own dick. An burst of satisfaction pounces out of him and sends his muscles into fluttering convulsions. Law screams in complete enjoyment as his seed paints Kid's fur coat. Kid bites Law's neck as he also reaches the end. His thrusts are rigid and the shaft inside Law gets somehow harder. Kid trembles and growls like an untamed beast and moments later a hot wash of cum is shots up Law's ass. Kid hands dig into Law's sides as he empties himself inside; a explosion of warmth indulgence every nerve in his body to tingle.

Both bodies go slack on each over and they sigh happily. Neither dare move.

…

Afterwards the two men seemed very content at just sitting at the bar and having a cooling drink. Kid had pulled his pants back up whereas Law just stayed in his boxers and t-shirt as he sat on a barstool.

A single flower stood egotistically in a tall glass vase on the bar top. It's blue delicate petals stood proud, showing it wasn't afraid to be different. Each leaf had just a tear-drop of water on them. Slowly, it trailed down and refreshed itself in the hot air of the bar. Hiding itself from the outside world. Law took pity on the brave flower, his soft hands patted the flower's petals as if it was a dog. Kid was beside him, glanced down to the flower. He found it nothing special. Just a mere speck in a huge world. Yet, even he knew the smallest of specks could become the mightiest of beings.

"A rose?" dipping a hand down, Law brushed her fingers over the sharp thorns, "Just as deadly as it is beautiful." Admiring the single flower some more, he wondered how such a small thing survived in such a crowded room. Kid's men were in here every night; drinking their nights away. Yet the flower was unharmed.

Pricking his finger, he flinched as a droplet of blood dripped down her finger. He didn't try to prevent the cut, but instead choose to ignore it. The rose was more superior than a single drop of blood.

Kid's eyes glistened as the man continued tend to the rose. He saw Law bled yet knew his lover was more than capable of dealing with the loss of blood. Especially just a single amount. What interested him was the colour of the flower. Never had he seen a blue rose before. "Your very interested in it."

The man nodded slowly and glanced to Kid, "Where is it from?" He asked tenderly, his eyes filled with happiness.

"It's from my home town."

"Oh..." Law smiled; is this why the crew respect it so much?

"Yes. It's the only memory we have of our town." Kid explained. "Seems pretty gay for a crew full of bloodthirsty pirates care so much for a sissy rose."

Law laughed, "It's 'pretty gay'."

"What?"

"We've just had sex and you're calling the flower gay?" Law laughed again and stood up. He bit his lip at the slight pain going up his spine but ignored it. He'd had worse pain that this...much worse. He walked towards his jeans and begun to put them back on. "Now Eustass. We have all day together should we do something special?"

Crossing his arms, Kid stayed silent for a moment.

Then he sighed.

"Your leaving tomorrow, aren't you?"

* * *

**A/n - Thank you for the follows, favs, reviews and reads. :D Sadly there is one more chapter to this story. **


	8. Chapter Eight

**_Surrounded_**

**_…_**

**_Chapter Eight_**

* * *

Law sat clenching his legs to his chest with his arms on Kid's messy bed. After this mornings event Kid had suggested Law get a wash and they'd talk when he came out. This left a worrying thought in Law's head. Kid didn't like the idea of Law leaving. The nightmares had finally been put to rest and Kid thought if Law went they'd come back. But Law knew this was not the case. The nightmares were caused because Kid was protective over Law. The doctor linked this back to Kid's past. Although the man had never told him anything about his past Law just had a gut feeling. Something must have happened between him and a loved one which made him so protective. Then started a chain of horrible nightmares. This was Law theory after all.

His train of thought was cut short when the door opened and his lover walked in with two objects in his hand. Walking closer to him, Kid raised the cold beer in front of Law face and waved it around. "You're lucky I found two cans. Crews throwing a party after hearing the good news."

Law looked blankly at the can for a moment, inspecting it as if it was some foreign object that he had never seen before. "What good news?" Finally he took the drink and sipped on it slowly. His face pulled back in disgust. "It's warm" he whined and tilting his head to Kid to show the new scowl plastered on his face.

Returning the look with his well-known grin, Kid finished off his drink and threw the empty can somewhere into the room. The 'clank' sounds echoing into the distant. The redhead sat down next to Law on the bed, his back against the headboard. "So fuck beers beer, drink it and stop acting like a bitch or I'll fuck you like one. Anyway...Crew's really happy because Killer found out what island were porting at. Now drink up beautiful."

Taking the advice, Law drank. He drank until the whole can emptied and followed with throwing the waste away. There was a brief silence before Law spoke up, "It's a brothel island, isn't it?" Law asked curiously, seeing Kid nod and smile, "Remember to wear protection. Don't come running back to me riddle with diseases."

Kid smacked his head onto the back of the bed post and glared up at the ceiling. He didn't know what he was looking at but he just needed to look at something instead of Law. "You're a fucking moron sometimes." Use protection? Was this man taking the piss?

Law flinched at the words; his rage somehow disappearing at the unspoken meaning. What to do next puzzled throughout his head. Unexpectedly, Law leaned sideways, his head landing in Kid's lap. At the moment, he couldn't care less. Despite his mood he was somewhat moved by the insane redhead who he had just had amazing sex with. So, he felt it was more than acceptable to use his sex toy as a pillow. The fact he was blushing didn't have anything to do with this…he just felt warm all of the sudden and not because his head was exactly above another man's crotch.

The younger supernova gasped at the sudden weight on his lap. But when the image of an embarrassed Law stained his thought, all he could do was smile. Soon, one hand snaked into Law's spiky hair, petting him as if he was an animal.

A nervous sigh released from Law's trembling lips. He would never admit it, but he loved being possessed by Kid. Like said, he would never admit this because he would sound like a girl. To top that, he was a psychopathic, emotionless doctor. To say he liked his rival captain smoothing him was a bit strange.

Law purred softly at Kid's surprisingly smooth touch and let his eyes flutter shut. Obviously tomorrow Law would blame the alcohol. Sadly, he would never admit to showing affection volunteering, much to Kid's disadvantage. Yet, he always wondered if he would ever want Law as badly as he would if he was kind-hearted person…The thought made a disturbed shudder dart throughout his body.

As the crew begun to get rowdy outside; both men still embraced in a strange and comfortable silence. Kid had moved their positions. Instead of Law leaning his head against Kid's lap, he was wedged between two muscled thighs and his head resting upon Kid's chest. Meanwhile, Kid leaned on the sofa arm, his body laid out and his back slouched. He had both arms resting against Law's back, his fingers creating soothing circles around the tensed muscles. Law's purr was the only thing audible throughout the room. It strangely, was causing a familiar stir in Kid's stomach. He stopped for a moment to regain thought however, gained a disproving growl from his confused lover.

"Don't stop." Law commanded, sounding like a threat Kid, being a sarcastic pirate, purposely moved his hands away from Law's back and travelled lower to his ass. When he reached his destination, he squeezed onto the jeans and gained a cute squeak of shock from Law.

"You know that I'm not very good at following order that is why I'm the captain." Kid hissed, squeezing once more on the eager bottom.

However, this time Law playfully laughed and turned his head to look up at Kid. This left him with his chin buried into Kid's chest. "I always wondered why you were captain, now I know." Ending with another chuckle.

"I always wondered if you wore make-up below your eyes or you just never sleep."

There was a short silence, Law smirked darkly before answering the question, "Mfh, you'll never know. Anyway, why don't we do what you want to do." Once again, Law ordered Kid about. Hypocritical because the doctor made such a scene when Kid bossed Law around.

Kid raised a non-existing brow, "What you going on about?" he muttered, knowing full well what Law meant. Asking the question was just another stab in the back. He didn't get why Law thought he was after sex. Annoyed, he didn't notice that the smaller man was saying something before he got a punch into the chest.

"Oi, listen when someone talks to you, asshole!" Law snarled in annoyance as his boyfriend finally stared down at him. His eyes twinkling with unknown emotion. Law couldn't help it as a blush crept across his face at the sight. "Kid…I err…"

Kid smiled weakly as he lent forward and met Law's lips with his own. Law eyes widen in shock and without realising he moved them, his mouth automatically breaking open. A tongue slid in slowly, licking and flicking against the pearl white teeth. Soon Law eyes sealed together and he enjoyed both tongues rubbing together like a dance routine. Law cupped Kid's face, his tongue digging deeper into the warm, wet walls of his partner's mouth. It wasn't long until they both moved back and returned to resting.

"Kid, can I ask you something?" Law asked as he closed his eyes. Kid hummed and stroked Law's back in a slow pace, "Can you tell me more about your family?"

Kid winces, his eyes snapping down to his lover in his arms. Law could hear that Kid's heart had picked up beat and stared up to Kid. Kid eyes were filled with a angry fire, "I don't talk about _them__." _He growls.

Law sighs and nods, "Sensitive subject, sorry."

"What about you Law? Have you got any family?" Kid asked as he returned to his previews mood. "Any siblings?"

"Yeah a annoying sister." Law answered, "Last time I heard from her she left to seek for her father who'd broke out of prison."

"Her father?"

"Yeah." Law muttered, "We're half-siblings."

"Oh."

Law laughed and turned around so his back was against Kid's stomach then continued talking. "She the opposite to me." Kid was quite surprised because Law never really told him about his family. He did mention that partner he had once upon a time but never his family. Maybe they had reach a new level in their relationship?

"I can imagine." Kid kissed Law's forehead, giving the man a secure message that he was listening. Wrapping his arms around Law's flat stomach, Kid mind drew back to Law's parents, "What about your mother? What's she like?"

"My mother." Law said with a slight gasp. "She tries so hard to be a nice and is very good with her hands." Kid scoffed. Law frowned and softly elbowed the man in the stomach, "She was a tattoo-artist. I can't remember a time when she wasn't smiling." Law couldn't resist smiling and touching one of the tattoos his mother had put on him. "Me and her were a odd mixture."

"You were a little shit?"

"No. Like my sister she's loud and happy, I was the odd one out it the family and my mother believed it was because of who my father was. He used my mother – drained her for every single penny she owned so he could fulfil his disgusting gambling habit." Law voice grew angrier. Kid wanted to tell the man to calm down but he knew from past experience telling Law to do something always ended up with a horrible argument about nothing. And at this time, even with how much he loved pissing Law off, it just seemed _wrong _to do it. "Then my mother fell for my sisters father. Another stupid man. He just used her for sex and when he was done he ran off to his little castle in the sand, taking my baby sister with him."

Kid kissed Law's neck and closed his eyes, "The more anger you hold in your heart from the past the harder it will become to love your future."

"What?" Law said a bit of guard. He glanced at Eustass for a second before frowning, "Don't start talking that crap to me."

"Can't help it." Kid lied and laughed to himself. Leaving Law to wonder what the man found so funny. Before he could ask Kid started to talk again, "Crazy thing Killer said to me years ago. Well before-" Kid froze and shut up. Making Law shuffled around and looked up at Kid, "Nevermind."

"No." Law protested, "I told you about my family _**and **_my past. You haven't once breathed one word to me about it-"

"I can't." Kid growled.

"Why not!"

"Because you'll leave me!"

"Why would I ever leave you...granted I'm going tomorrow but I won't break up with you. I like you too much to do that. Now tell the doctor." Law sat up, saddling the younger man's hips.

Kid sighed, "It might shock you."

"Kid, your a brutal pirate. Nothing could shock me. Anyway, you ran into me in the woods once and I had just murdered a young girl."

Nodding, Kid took some time to think. But he knew he should. "There was a girl once. Her name was Summer. A fucking gay name. Hated it. She was fucking hot though. Like honestly the best looking chick I'd ever seen. Well. I was 18 and me and Killer were looking for a bit of 'fun' so we'd gone to a bar. She'd came over and started flirting with us, suggesting things and flashing herself. We started to date soon after and she moved in with me and my dad. Fucking stupid decision. She walked around almost fucking naked half the time and it went from being sexy to damn right trampy. My father made comments about her..." His eyes glowed in anger, "One night I came in after work...and she and my dad were...at it..." Suddenly Kid stormed off the bed and growled. "They said it was a drunk mistake."

"Eustass." Law placed the puzzle together in his mind. Kid was emotional scarred. Two people who he trusted and loved cheating on him...it was ruin a man's view on love. But strangely Kid seemed fine with being with Law. Kid had been the one to control there relationship...control...

Kid moved back to the bed and sat down, "I forgive them both. Me and Summer got back together...Then a month later I found out they were still together...fucking behind my back."

"Kid." Law touched Kid's leg to calm the man down, "It's okay. People are idiots"

"I was angry...so angry..."

Law eyes opened wider, "You killed her?"

"No." Kid shook his head. He didn't seem phrased by Law accusing him of killing someone..."I wish I did...I ran out the house in a foul mood. Me and the crew had been talking about starting a pirate ship for ages and I decided that getting away will sort my head out. After a while I started to question why I ever felt anything for this girl. She was just a good fuck. There's more to loving someone than that." Kid grabbed Law's hand and squeezed it twice, hinting towards him. "A year later, after I started to make a name for myself, I got a letter. Summer was dead."

"Died? How?"

A misty express flashed across his face, "Suicide."

Law nodded. It made sense now. Kid nightmares. Kid was still in love with Summer at the time she died. Then he feel in love with Law. After not knowing where Law was he thought he was died and it brought all the trouble and memory's of his past life back to life. That messed with his feelings for Law, turning the nightmares about him. "There is a difference between me and Summer. The obvious fact I have a penis. But Kid-" He grabbed Kid's checks and made the man look at him, "I love you and I will never cheat on you."

"Law-" Kid jumped forward and connected there lips together in a soft kiss, "Thank you."

The doctor grinned and hugged Kid, "I know what will cheer you up." He flirted and kissed his lovers neck.

"Your going to cheer me up with sex?"

"No." Law smirked, "I'm going to do more than 'cheer' you up."

…

Kid had gotten Law beneath him after a few minutes of trying. Law stubbornness sometimes annoying but this time Kid found it quite cute. The doctor lay with a priceless red blush on his cheeks, legs apart and the only piece of clothing the man was wearing was his black socks. Kid had teased Law throughout the entire time he took to undress the man. Kissing and biting everywhere. The toned body of his lover was now painted in love bites and purple lipstick. Kind of went with the tattoos, Kid thought.

Frowning, Law tried to distract himself to stop the embarrassment. He was fully naked and hard meanwhile Kid was dressed. Granted the man was turned on as well but that area was covered! He closed his eyes and repeated to himself 'calm down'. This wasn't working.

Bending down his head, Kid planted a innocent kiss on the man. "Wake up slut, I'm hungry." He cooed playfully. However, his playful attitude suddenly shifted to shock as Law grabbed a hand full of the red hair and penetrated his slim tongue into Kid's mouth.

So the innocent kiss turned rather...hot.

Kid felt almost dizzy. Getting lost in he kiss, Kid didn't even feel it when Law pulled down his jeans and revealed his sensitive member to the cold room. A hand soon begun to stroke him and Kid grunts happily, making Law laugh slightly. They break the kiss and Law shuffles to get comfy. "Want me to suck you?" He asks with a wink.

"No." Kid answered sharply, "I just wanna be inside you."

Law nods and hitches his legs to the sides of Kid's hips. Dragging the man into him. "Hurry then."

"Er-" Kid raises a naked brow as Law grabs his dick and lines it up. Kid instantly stops him with his metal hand. "No, no, no. I'm preparing you this time."

"Don't bother just-"

"I'm not fucking you dry." Kid growls, "I know it hurt you last time so I'm doing it right this time."

Not another word, Kid took out a bottle of lube from the bed side table. It was in a strange glass bottle and you could see the purple goo inside. Law glanced at it for a moment before sighing, "Eustass." Kid ignored the man. If this was the last time him and Law were doing to do it then he was going to make it perfect. That meant no pain for Law. Squirting a good amount onto his hand, Kid rolls the cold liquid around to warm it up then lines it up to Law's ass. With his middle finger, he traces down the slit, Law shivering under him, and gently he inserted one lube coated finger. Law yelps almost and flinches.

"Is it sore?" Kid asked as he slowly fingered the doctors hole. He made sure to add more lube just so it would sooth Law's insides.

The doctor shook his head.

Rolling his eyes, he continued and focused on Law. He slowly added another finger but Law grabbed his shoulder to stop him, "I can't."

"It's okay Law we can does this some other time-"

"No I can't wait Kid." Law took Kid's hand and removed the fingers from him. He dragged Kid towards him so the man face was hovering above his, "Fuck me."

Annoyed for a moment at Law's inpatient mood towards sex, Kid thought about things for a second. He looked down to the man below him; trembling and breathing quickly. The sight was one to remember and Kid couldn't deny the sudden bust of feeling that burned rushed down his veins. Rapidly, Kid added another layer of lube and pressed the flare tip against Law's tight ass hole. Although with this mornings event and preparations, Kid had to harshly press himself into the older man but he managed to pop to tip inside. Law grunted and shivered making Kid stop for a moment, checking if Law was okay, then continuing. Law soon purred at the pleasure of being filled with Kid's large member.

"Even with this morning fuck your still **really** fucking tight!" Kid shudders as Law's body contracts on him.

Caressing down Law's check, Kid grins, "Why you so hot?"

Law cracks a smile, "I apologise for not looking ugly." He licked his lips teasingly and ran his fingers down his chest to his own throbbing cock. Holding it in a loose grip, he slowly tossed himself off, "Now hurry Kiddie before I finish myself off."

A rush of eagerness flashes in Kid's eyes and he groans, "You bitch!" Kid pressed a forceful kiss on the man then gently he begun to move; sliding his pulsating member inch by inch until it's as deep as Law's tight ass could take. Law just moans softly and stops playing with himself so he can run his fingers through Kid's flame hair. Turning the man's face to look at him.

The pace was slow and unfitting for the fiery pair but they were content with it. It was almost a crime to ruin this mood they had created.

But of course as the moment carries on, their needs are growing more unmet. So Kid grabbed underneath Law's knees and pushes them to touch the bed. He leans over and whispers into Law's ear, "Let me show how much I love you."

Law simply laughs back and waits for his lovers next move. Kid quickly pulls out, leaving Law feeling empty but soon he thrusts himself fully back in. He repeats this in a fast rhythm and Law shuffles around gasping in pleasure encouraging him to go further. "You okay?" He pants and looks to Law's close eyed face.

"Mmm-ah-nu-hu" The doctor mutters as he gets lost in another world and keeps moaning at each thrust. The hands which were brushing Kid's hand had drooped to the bed where they clenched the bed sheets.

When Law finally forms actual words, he grabs Kid's human hand and thrusts it onto his ignored cock. "Kid-more-so much more!"

Kid deeply groans and complies; thrusting himself deeper and stronger. The man holds tightly on Law's cock and he strokes it in time with the thrusts. With the large amount of lube, loud wet slaps of skin meeting skin was the music of the room, and the sounds of both men in utter pleasure. Kid kisses down Law' chin, his hot pants tingles Law's hot, wet skin.

"Law-" Kid moans as he pounds himself as far as he can into the contrasting hole. The metal hand was still on one of Law's legs and clenching it; but not enough to cause discomfort. It doesn't take a genius to work out what was about to happen next. An explosion of hot cum floods into Law. The doctor shudders as shot after shot fills him. He struggles to stop himself from orgasming. However, with a sweet, sexy moan Law lets himself go. Arching his back, his feet curl and claws attacking the bed sheets, he covers Kid's hand and his stomach.

Kid collapses down onto Law; both arms at the sides. His face is nuzzled into Law's neck and placing soft kisses ever so often. Law doesn't mind having Kid laying on top of him. Granted the man was heavy but he couldn't care. What they had just done had wiped his mind. "You must..."Law started and hugged Kid's head, "really love me."

"You have no idea." Kid said when lifting up and giving Law a sloppy kiss, "Now turn over Law, we're starting round two."

* * *

**_A/n - Last chapter next and doctor Trafalgar finally gives his last check up ;) Thank you all for everything xxx _**

**_ChildLikeProblems_**


End file.
